


A Year at Musgrave Hall

by AbsRuthSJML



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Ball gowns, Coming of Age, Dancing, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, F/M, Fluff, Intelligent Molly, John Watson is too adorable, Love, M/M, Regency (ish) AU, Romance, Sherlock Holmes is a softie at heart, lords and ladies, unrequited johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsRuthSJML/pseuds/AbsRuthSJML
Summary: Lady Molly Hooper, having not yet been introduced to society, ends up as ward to Lord and Lady Holmes, after the death of her Father leaves her Uncle in charge of his estate. She finds herself as maidservant to the mysterious Master Holmes, the youngest son of Lord and Lady Holmes. Many maidservants have been and gone, when it comes to serving Master Holmes, and Molly can see why. When guests come to stay, however, things begin to change, and with the trouble they face, they find themselves getting closer...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	A Year at Musgrave Hall

She leapt of the back of the cart, pulling her bags down with her, and sighed. It was another two miles to the house, but the cart didn’t go any closer, so she had to walk. She knew the way. The dales were gorgeous at that time of year. Spring. The flowers were just beginning to bloom. Daffodils were her favourites. They reminded her of her Father. He would often sit by the daffodils and read, in the spring. The weather was fair, with a slight breeze, that brought a little chill, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. Pulling one bag onto her shoulder, and carrying the other in her hand, she began to walk. She would be taking up a position of work in the household of her late Father’s friend, as a maid. It was his wish. As the only surviving child, and a girl, she was not able to inherit her Father’s estate, and her Mother had died before she could give birth to another male heir. Her Father’s brother, instead, inherited it. It had been planned for a long time. She would go and work, until she came of age, and then she would become the ward of her Father’s friends. It was, however, nine months until she was to come of age.

The walk didn’t take long. She was glad of the air, knowing how she would be cooped up in service once she got there. The trees that were blossoming blew calmly in the breeze and it brought a smile to her face. The grass and the fields seemed to go on forever, rolling on down towards the villages and then, further on, to the sea. She had always loved the sea. She often took trips there, with her Father, in the summer months. They’d stroll along the sea front, arm in arm, and she would carry her parasol, shading the pair from the hot sun. There was one large field between her and the house, when the man rode past, kicking up dirt, which splattered her petticoat.

“Excuse me, Sir!”, she shouted after the man, but she was ignored. That had put her in a foul mood, which she didn’t want. She had wanted to be calm, when meeting the family and the people she was to be working with. When she had finally crossed the field, she went to the rear of the house, to the servant’s entrance. She had her letter of recommendation, although that was just a guise. She knew what she must do to be a good maid. She had learned from those at her own house, before her Father died. The miles she had travelled, in order to get there seemed to dissipate, as she walked into the house.

The house itself, known as Musgrave Hall, had been in the Holmes’ family for generations. And they, in turn, had also been in business and friends with the Hooper’s for nearly as long. It was the late Mister Hooper’s daughter, Molly, who found herself in the service of the Holmes’, whilst her cousins and Uncle threw away the inheritance her Father had left behind, which should have been hers. She wasn’t spiteful, however. She had been brought up to be grateful of every tiny, little thing she had. So, Molly did just that and she couldn’t be more grateful that Lord and Lady Holmes were being so kind as to give her home. She would work hard for the nine months and then be presented to society, ready to marry the man of the Holmes’ choosing. The Lord Edmund and Lady Violet Holmes had two sons. Earl Mycroft of Dearden, a man who had found his calling in working for the government, and his younger brother Master William Holmes, who was only two years Molly’s senior, and was most handsome, by all accounts. Molly didn’t care for such rumours. She had heard of girls from up and down the country, from Brighton to Hadrian’s Wall, who had been thrown aside and had their hearts broken by the youngest Holmes son, but she didn’t care a jot.

Molly stood just inside the entrance of the house, waiting, as she had been told to beforehand, for the Housekeeper, Mrs Hudson, to collect her.

“Perhaps I’m a little early…”, she thought, looking around for a clock. She found one just above the door, at the end of the corridor, and she found it was five minutes that she would need to wait, before she met the Housekeeper and future employers. She waited those five minutes in thought, thinking about her cousins and Uncle, and the way they had disowned her since her Father’s death. She had never got on with her Uncle or her cousins. Her Uncle, despite being her Father’s brother, could not have been more different to him. And her cousins were both proud and overbearing. They looked down on anyone who wasn’t their Father’s illustrious patron, Duchess Harper. She cast them out of her mind, however, when Mrs Hudson came into view. The woman was everything Molly had imagined, and more. She was no taller than five feet and rather slim. Small spectacles balanced on the end of her nose and the keys to what seemed like everything you could possibly imagine were tied to her waist, with rope. They jangled merrily, as she walked, as though they knew that they belonged there.

“Miss Hooper, welcome to Musgrave Hall.”, Mrs Hudson smiled, which surprised Molly a little, as she expected her to be cold and harsh.

“Please, Mrs Hudson. Just call me Molly. I want no special treatment.”, Molly insisted.

“Why, of course, Miss Molly. If you wish. Now, if I may speak with some discretion. The only people who know who you are, Miss, are the Lord and Lady and myself. They wish to keep it that way, as to avoid any awkwardness with the other staff, as it were. They do not wish to put you below your birth, but it is your Father’s wishes, as I believe, Miss.”, Mrs Hudson said.

“It is, Ma’am.”, Molly smiled fondly, at the mention of her late Father.

“Now, Miss Molly, you will be the young Master Holmes’ maid servant. He can’t seem to keep them, you see. He has such a temper. But the Lord and Lady believe you will be able to handle it.”, Mrs Hudson informed her, as they ascended the stairs, off to the left of the corridor. “I am afraid you will have to share a room with young Miss Sally. She’s a silly girl but works hard. I trust that will not be a problem?”, Mrs Hudson carried on.

“Why, of course, not, Ma’am. I shall be very happy to share.”, Molly told Mrs Hudson, as she followed her to her new room, where she was to drop her things off, before she was to change, into her new uniform, and meet Lord and Lady Holmes.

Mrs Hudson showed her to her room, allowed her to change into her starched, grey uniform, and then led her to the main part of the house, where she would be working. The halls and corridors were grander than any Molly had seen before and she smiled in awe as she was shown into the drawing room, where Lord and Lady Holmes were taking afternoon tea.

“Miss Molly Hooper, Sir, Ma’am.”, Mrs Hudson announced.

Molly curtseyed, bowing her head slightly as she did, hoping she had pinned her hat right, so it would not fall off. The smile on her face, and the gleam in her eye, made Lady Holmes’ breath hitch. The young girl did, so much, remind her of her Mother.

“Miss Molly, my dear… How happy we are to have you here.”, Lady Holmes smiled, walking over to Molly, and taking her hands in hers.

“Why, Lady Holmes, my Father did not do you any injustice when he said how kind you are.”, Molly smiled, grasping to Lady Holmes’ hands.

“I am glad to do any favour for our dear friend, Miss Molly. He was such a great man, and it is such a shame his scoundrel of a brother has treated you so badly.”, Lady Holmes said, her kind brow suddenly knitted in frustration.

“It is of no consequence, I assure you, Ma’am. I am happy to be here, serving you.”, Molly smiled.

“You do not need to think of it as that, my dear. Merely think of it as a stepping-stone until you come of age.”, Lord Holmes said, with a smile.

“Why, thank you, indeed, Sir.”, Molly said.

“I trust your accommodation is satisfactory, and I trust that Mrs Hudson has explained that you will be the personal maid servant of Master Holmes, when he is at home.”, Lady Holmes asked.

“Oh, yes. My room is most satisfactory, Ma’am. And I understand that Master Holmes is in need of a maid servant, yes.”, Molly told her.

“I am glad. My youngest son is nothing if not difficult, I’m afraid. But I am sure you’ll manage him. He is due in today. He will not have brought the carriage. He is too stubborn to have someone to drive him. He prefers to ride himself. The complete opposite of my eldest. And Master William insists on going by his middle name, even in the company of high society.”, Lady Holmes explained.

“I beg your pardon, Ma’am. I do not know Master Holmes’ middle name.”, Molly said, suddenly becoming a little unsure of being at Musgrave Hall.

“He has two, but prefers to go by the first, which is Sherlock. His full name is William Sherlock Scott Holmes - a name I am sure you will hear my dear Edmund shouting across the estate at some point during your stay. Miss Molly… As you are still in need of lessons, you will have every Tuesday and Wednesday afternoon off, where you may learn. You have unlimited use of our library. And you may take a horse out riding whenever you wish. This is not unusual for a maid servant of Master Holmes, as he often requires to be assisted whilst in the library, or out riding, or, indeed, with learning through ‘experiments’ as he calls them.”, Lady Holmes told Molly, who took all of the information in and listened to the stories of Master Holmes with interest.

“I shall be happy to assist Master Holmes in anything he needs. It is what I am here for.”, Molly told Lady Holmes.

“Oh, you do remind me of your Mother, Miss Molly… She, too, was kind and caring. Unconditionally. I can see that in you too. Now, I believe that it must be time for you to meet the rest of the staff. Master Holmes will not require your attention today. We shall introduce you tomorrow. Mrs Hudson will tend to his needs tonight. It gives you time to settle in a little.”, Lady Holmes told her.

“I am most grateful, Lady Holmes, Lord Holmes. Thank you.”, Molly replied.

“It is our pleasure, dear.”, Lord Holmes smiled.

Molly then curtseyed and left the room, with Mrs Hudson. Unbeknownst to her, Lady Holmes had put her arm through her husbands and grinned.

“What have you got planned, my dear?”, Lord Holmes asked his wife.

“I don’t know where you got that idea, Eddie.”, Lady Holmes smiled. Lord Holmes just rolled his eyes, knowing his wife had a plan. And his wife’s plans always worked.

Molly was in the servant’s wing, again, and being introduced to her new colleagues. There was Master Gregory Lestrade, the Head Games keeper and Groundsman. Miss Sally Donavan, Lord and Lady Holmes’ maid, who Molly was to share a room with. Mrs Turner, the head cook, who had Miss Mary Morstan, the undercook, working with her to provide meals for the family. Then there was Master Henry Knight, the first footman, who was in charge of Master Sebastien Wilkes, the second footman. And, finally, there was Master Philp Anderson, the Butler, who was referred to as just Anderson by everyone, including the family. Molly took in all of their names and ranks, quickly, knowing she would need to remember who she was answerable to, should she go wrong. However, Mrs Hudson reassured her that she was only answerable to her and that if Anderson tried to talk down to her, then to tell her and she’d have a word. Molly smiled at that. She and Mrs Hudson were going to get on. She could tell.

Once the introductions were through, it was time to start preparing for dinner, so Molly followed Sally to the dining room, and they began polishing the crockery, cutlery and glassware.

“So, Miss Molly… You’re going to be in charge of Master Holmes?”, Sally asked.

“I am, Miss Sally. Tell me, are the rumours true? Is he the handsome breaker of hearts people say he is?”, Molly asked her roommate.

“He certainly is handsome. Until he opens his mouth.”, Sally giggled a little.

“For shame, Miss Sally! Such slander about your employers!”, Molly said, also giggling.

“Well, he has a sharp tongue, so beware. He can read your life story in a look. The Earl of Dearden is the same, except he is less cruel, as he doesn’t announce it to everyone. He just stores it away like a squirrel burying nuts, ready to return to it at a later date, when it’s needed.”, Sally explained, as she scrubbed at the plate in her hand.

“Lady Holmes must be happy to have sons to inherit the fortune.”, Molly said, smiling sadly.

“I am sure she does. Especially as Lord Holmes has insisted that the estate be split between Earl Dearden and Master Holmes. The Holmes’ are a very powerful family, especially around these parts. You know, it is said, that their estate runs from here to the sea. I asked Master Greg once… He insisted that the boundary for their land was not that far away, except sometimes Master Greg can ride out at six in the morning, and not be back until long after supper.”, Sally explained.

“Perhaps he has a secret lover in one of the nearby villages.”, Molly smiled a little.

“Master Greg? A secret lover? I very much doubt it Miss Molly, but it is, indeed, a possibility. I mean he is very handsome”, Sally giggled.

“Ladies… You are being paid to clean. Not gossip. Now, get on with it.”, Anderson ordered, before leaving the room as quickly and quietly as he had entered it.

“That man is insufferable.”, Sally muttered, causing Molly to giggle a little, before they went back to cleaning in a comfortable silence.

Molly found the company of Sally nice. She definitely had too many opinions for her own good, especially with her just being a maid, but Molly found that endearing and she knew that they would become firm friends.

Whilst everyone else was occupied with serving and clearing up dinner, Molly and Sally prepared fires in the bedrooms of Lord and Lady Holmes, and Master Holmes, before making sure everything was laid out for when they retired for the night. Molly then was free to eat her supper, herself, as Mrs Hudson was looking after Master Holmes, whereas Miss Sally had to wait for her supper, until Lord and Lady Holmes were in bed for the night.

During supper, Molly sat at the table in the kitchens, with Master Greg, Mrs Turner and Miss Mary, who were also enjoying their supper.

“So, Miss Molly… Are you settling in okay?”, Master Greg asked.

“Why, yes, thank you, sir. Very much so.”, Molly smiled.

“I am glad of that. That Master Holmes is a handful. Although, I am sure Miss Sally has already told you about that.”, Master Greg replied, also smiling. Master Greg was handsome, or so Molly thought, but seemed a little old to be working the grounds. His hair was greying prematurely, due to his hard work, but it suited him well enough.

“Indeed, she has warned me, sir. I am hoping her observations of Master Holmes are grossly exaggerated. Although, I fear they will not be.”, Molly said.

“Pardon me for saying, Miss, but you speak very well. I like that. A maid who speaks properly.”, Mrs Turner smiled.

“I… Thank you, Ma’am. I like to present myself the best I can, no matter what company I am in.”, Molly told her.

“A wise thing.”, came Mrs Turner’s simple reply.

Once she had finished her supper, Molly said her thanks for the food and then retired for the night, to her room. It was nearing 11 o’clock, and she knew she had to up by 6 the next morning, with Sally, to light the fires in the main rooms, so decided against reading. Instead, she changed into her nightwear, placing the picture of her Father she had under her pillow and going straight to sleep.

The next day, Molly woke at quarter to six, and quietly dressed, before waking Sally up. The pair of them worked in a comfortable silence. They lit fires, opened curtains and cleaned so that the house was ready for the Holmes’. It was much too early for conversation. They then ate breakfast, whilst the others prepared breakfast for the family, and chatted a little, mainly about the surrounding area, and things Molly could do in her time off. She was due to be introduced to Master Holmes at half past nine, so busied herself cleaning in the dining room (once the family had finished with breakfast) until it was time.

At 25 past 9, Mrs Hudson appeared at the dining room door, and nodded her head, to show Molly it was time. Molly nodded in reply, before throwing Sally a quick look and smile.

“Good luck, Miss Molly. You’ll need it.”, Sally told her, as she left the room. Mrs Hudson tutted a little but didn’t look angry at the comment. She knew that Master Holmes could be difficult.

“Miss Molly, Sirs. Ma’am.”, Mrs Hudson introduced Molly, causing her to curtsey at the three people in the drawing room. It was only when she looked up from curtseying that she noticed how striking Master Holmes was. He resembled his Father, almost identically, in his sharp features and handsome flair, but had his mother’s kind eyes. However, Master Holmes’ eyes wore a more distinctive, uninterested expression. He was tall, although perhaps not as tall as people may think. His dark hair was longer than most, and curly. His lips were the shape of cupid’s bow and his eyes seemed to change colour every second, something that Molly found fascinating. He was also the man who had nearly knocked her over on her way there. She knew immediately that Master Holmes was going to be a challenge.

“Pleased to meet you, Master Holmes.”, Molly smiled, curtseying again, a little.

“No, Mother. She simply won’t do. Look at her hands… They look as though she hasn’t done a day of hard work in her life.”, Master Holmes said, turning away from Molly and facing the window.

“Sherlock, dear… She comes highly recommended. She used to work for an old friend, who recently died.”, his mother scolded him.

“So, this is a charity case? Isn’t that more Earl Dearden’s thing than mine, Mother?”, Master Holmes asked, the impersonal name for his brother not going unnoticed by Molly. It was clear that they didn’t get on.

“Miss Molly will be your maid servant, whether you like it or not, my boy, so suck it up and get on with it.”, Lord Holmes told his son. Master Holmes knew that he didn’t dare to protest to his Father, so he simply turned, nodded curtly to his Father.

“If you so wish, Father.”, Master Holmes said, although his annoyance was very clear in his voice.

“Where would you like me to start, Master Holmes?”, Molly asked him.

“You can start by clearing up my latest experiment. It’s in my second bedroom. I trust you know where that is. Now, if you don’t mind, I am meeting Doctor Watson. We are going riding.”, Master Holmes announced, before placing a small kiss to his Mother’s cheek and heading past Molly. The glance up and down, as he passed, did not go unnoticed by Molly, but she didn’t care. He would know soon enough. She just had to get through the nine months.

“Don’t worry, Molly, dear. That went rather well, if you judge it against past experiences. Mrs Hudson will show you where Master Holmes’ chambers are and you can get to work.”, Lady Holmes smiled.

“Of course, Ma’am.”, Molly replied.

“Oh, and don’t tell him anything, Molly, dear. He mustn’t know. If he figures it out, then fine, but don’t tell him. We want it to be a surprise.”, Lady Holmes told her.

“I won’t, Lady Holmes. You have my word. Good day, Ma’am. Sir.”, Molly said, before giving a short curtsey and leaving the room, following Mrs Hudson to Master Holmes’ chambers. Luckily, they were close to the servants’ quarters, so it meant Molly would be able to find them easily enough and could, perhaps, get an extra five minutes of sleep, in the morning.

Molly entered the room that needed to be cleaned and was immediately faced with a foul smell.

“Oh, Miss Molly… I can only apologise. Master Holmes does these experiments and doesn’t think, for one moment, about the people having to clean it up.”, Mrs Hudson told her, putting a hand over her nose, looking disgusted.

“It’s no problem, Mrs Hudson. I will get this cleaned up and tidied away in no time. I think he meant to give this task to me first to scare me off. It won’t work, I’m afraid.”, Molly explained, starting to pick up the scientific glassware, most of which was filled with mould and other kinds of nasty looking and smelling liquids, and took them into the adjoining bathroom. She placed all the things she needed to clean in the bath and then went back into the bedroom, which was more like a laboratory or study. There was no bed. There was a work bench and a cupboard, which looked like it hadn’t been used in years, where the equipment should go. Molly went about making up a solution of water and cleaning fluid and began scrubbing at the wood of the work bench. The smell of mould and bleach was becoming over-powering, so Molly then opened the curtains to the two massive, floor to ceiling windows in the room, and opened the windows, to let the air in. She breathed in a little, closing her eyes, and smiling. The fresh, spring air was just what she needed. The outdoors had always calmed her.

Unbeknownst to Molly, Master Holmes was riding with Doctor Watson on the field opposite. The pair had stopped, when they saw the curtains opening – as Doctor Watson had never seen them open and Master Holmes hadn’t seen them open since he was a young boy. They caught a glimpse of Molly in the window, smiling as the fresh air filled her lungs.

“So, that’s her, is it Holmes?”, Doctor Watson.

“Yes, Watson. I gave her that room first as a test. Other servants seem to avoid it like the plague, and she has stuck right in. All of it is finished with but there is some nasty, if not noxious, stuff in those conical flasks.”, Master Holmes replied, chuckling a little.

“You really are a menace, Holmes. How your poor Mother and Father have put up with you this long, I shall never know.”

“Yes, well, you seemed to have managed pretty well, too, Watson.”, Master Holmes smiled.

“Indeed. That is because I get time off when you come back to the estate and I have to stay in London for work. How long will you stay here this time?”, Watson asked his younger friend.

“I’m not sure yet, Watson. It depends on how this Miss Molly copes. You know, she has managed to negotiate that she has every Tuesday and Wednesday afternoon off, as well as the usual Sunday.”, Master Holmes informed his friend.

“She is very special, Holmes, I shall give you that. Not everyone would, so willingly, throw themselves into cleaning up your mess. I know Mrs Hudson does it, but she was your Nanny and has always had a soft spot for Earl Dearden and yourself.”, Doctor Watson said.

“There is something about that Miss Molly. I just don’t know what it is yet.”, Master Holmes said, before leaving his friend for dust, by galloping off. Doctor Watson took one last look up to the window, chuckled a little, and then rode after his friend.

After an hour or so of scrubbing, cleaning and dusting, all of the equipment was clean, and in the cupboard where it belonged. The stuff that didn’t fit went into a cabinet and drawers and the books that had been lay about were back on the bookshelf, on the far wall. She even made labels for each drawer and cupboard, so that Master Holmes would know where each thing was. She had an understanding of scientific equipment. It has always fascinated her.

Molly then discarded of the murky water she had used, in the bath, and then cleaned the bathroom, for good measure. It was as she was coming out of the bathroom that Master Holmes walked in, with a man that Molly didn’t recognise.

“Good golly, Miss Molly… What an incredible job you have done.”, the man said, smiling at her.

“I don’t believe you have been introduced. Miss Molly, my good friend, Doctor Watson.”, Master Holmes said, smiling, with a glint in his eye that Molly couldn’t quite place.

“Sir.”, Molly stated simply, curtseying slightly, before carrying with tidying up the things she had used.

Doctor Watson smiled as he watched the woman, before he went to the window, noticing the view.

“Honestly, Holmes… Why would you shut such a gorgeous view away for so long? You can see right out to the sea, almost.”, Doctor Watson commented, drinking in the sight of the estate, as it rolled on for miles.

“I don’t care for such things, Watson. You know that.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate it, Holmes. Miss Molly, don’t you think the view is beyond exquisite.”, Doctor Watson asked the maid, trying to get as much from her as he could, trying to figure her out.

“It is indeed, Sir. The estate is, indeed, beautiful.”, Molly smiled, as she wiped down the glass of the cabinet.

“I agree. You don’t know how lucky you are, Holmes. This will be all yours one day.”, Doctor Watson said.

“You’re forgetting, Watson, that I have to share it with Earl Dearden.”, Master Holmes huffed.

“Oh, come, Holmes… Earl Dearden is not nearly as bad as you make him out to be. In fact, I find his company interesting.”

“You would, Watson. You seem to eat up any and all attention.”, Master Holmes said, causing Molly to gasp a little, as his rudeness to his friend. Both Watson and Holmes turned to look at her. Watson looked slightly amused, whilst Holmes looked irritated. Molly didn’t say anything. She carried on with her work, just as a blush crept up her cheeks.

“Anyway, Watson… We must be off. It is time for lunch and Mother has insisted we join her and Father.”, Master Holmes said, checking his pocket watch.

“Of course, Holmes. Keep up the good work, Miss Molly.”, Doctor Watson smiled.

“Sirs.”, Molly curtseyed, as the men left the room. Once she was alone again, she let out a small breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

“Miss Molly?”, she heard Sally’s voice calling for her.

“In here, Miss Sally.”, she called out in reply.

Sally entered the room and nearly fell over in shock. “Why, Miss Molly… It is spotless.”

“I’ve been at it all morning.”, Molly told her.

“I’m surprised it didn’t take longer. No one has come into this room to clean it for years, I am sure. Anyway, you are needed to help serve lunch, Miss Molly. Master Henry has taken ill.”, Sally told her.

“I shall just wash my hands and I will be right there. Lord knows what was in those flasks, Miss Sally, but it didn’t half stink.”, Molly told her new friend.

“I can imagine.”, Sally smiled, as she waited for Molly to wash her hands, so that they could walk to the kitchens together.

As they walked, they passed the end of the corridor, where Master Holmes and Doctor Watson were stood talking. Master Holmes made a point to watch her as she walked past, but Molly made a point to ignore the man.

“Is Master Henry alright?”, Molly asked Mrs Turner, as she helped to plate the last of the food.

“He will be, Miss Molly. No need to worry. He has a sickness of the stomach, is all.”, Mrs Turner told her.

Molly just nodded, slightly, before picking up the plates she had been ordered to carry, and went upstairs to the dining room, and served them to Lord and Lady Holmes, as instructed, before taking her place by the door, in case the family needed anything during their meal.

Master Holmes tried to focus on what his Mother was telling Doctor Watson but found his attention creeping back to the girl stood by the door. Molly was not watching the family. She was staring at the opposite wall, dutifully, so it didn’t look like she was prying into the family’s matters.

“I was just telling Lady Holmes, Sherlock… Miss Molly has made your study look brand new.”, Doctor Watson said, who could tell his friend hadn’t been listening.

“Indeed, Mother. It has labelled drawers, so I know where things have been tidied away to.”, Master Holmes nodded.  
“Well, I suggest you keep it tidy.”, Lady Holmes told her son. Master Holmes rolled his eyes, only to notice the small smile that Molly was wearing. It was barely there but it made him want to smile too, which was strange, to say the least. That girl really was an enigma. An enigma that Master Holmes was determined that he was going to solve.

The rest of lunchtime went by and, suddenly, Molly was back in Master Holmes’ quarters, cleaning his other rooms. They were, by no means, as bad as his makeshift laboratory room had been, but they were still a lot messier than anything Molly had seen before. When she had been lucky enough to be served upon, she always made sure that she kept her things as clean and tidy as possible, so her servants had as little work as possible. She made their lives easier by doing her bit. Master Holmes did not do that. He did far from that. He did not care. He was overprivileged and stubborn, despite the calmness and care of his parents. His intellect was great, but he had the emotional range of a teaspoon, it seemed to Molly. Although he definitely did seem different around Doctor Watson. And it seemed that Doctor Watson put up with a lot from the younger Holmes son, but did it out of care for him. Molly suspected that Doctor John Watson would do anything for that young man. And she was right, of course. Lord and Lady Holmes knew it too. Doctor Watson had saved their son.

All too soon, it was time to help out with dinner, so Molly did just that. Master Henry was unwell and not getting any better. The staff were taking it in turns to tend to him. It was her turn that night. She was willing to help Master Henry get better, but she knew it meant a sleepless night and a full day of work the next day. She was glad that Doctor Watson had been invited to stay the night. It meant there was a Doctor on hand, in case anything happened to Master Henry, and he took a turn for the worse. She ate her supper and then changed into her nightgown, ready to take her turn looking after Master Henry. She did not care if Master Henry saw her in her nightgown. In fact, she did not care who saw her in her nightgown. It meant that she could doze comfortably throughout the night, if Master Henry was doing okay.

Molly entered Master Henry’s room quietly, smiling at Master Sebastien a little as he looked up from a book he was reading. Master Henry was sweating profusely, and his breathing was a little shallow but he, otherwise looked okay.

“How is he, Master Seb?”, Molly asked, as Seb stood.

“He is slightly better than he was before dinner.”, Seb told her, looking at his friend and colleague, who was lay in bed ill, with concern and worry. Molly knew that the staff at Musgrave Hall were close, and tight-knit and that if something happened to one of them, they all felt it. They were like a family.

“Don’t worry, Master Seb. I’m sure he’ll pull through. I’ll stay with him all night. And Doctor Watson is a guest tonight, so at least we can rest a little, knowing we have medical professional in our midst.”, Molly tried to reassure him.

“Thank you, Miss Molly. And, erm, you really do fit right in here, you know.”, Seb smiled, before taking one last look at his friend, and leaving the room, so he could eat his own dinner and go to bed.

Molly was then alone. She was not unaccustomed to looking after the sick. When her Father had fallen ill, she was the one who did most of the care. The servants wanted to help her, but she insisted. She wanted to do everything she could for him in, what she knew, were going to be his last days.

Henry began to murmur something and began thrashing around a little. It seemed that the fever had taken hold. Molly immediately went to work, wetting a cloth in a bowl of cool water, and then placing the cloth on Master Henry’s head. That continued for around 2 hours. Molly was getting extremely tired, but she didn’t waver in her care for a second. The room was hot, what with there being no windows, and with there being a fire on, so Molly extinguished the fire, in the hope that the cooler the room was, the more chance she had of breaking Henry’s fever. The room did get cooler, after around an hour, which caused Molly to shiver a little, but Henry’s fever did not break. After much deliberation, Molly decided she needed help, so she quietly, but quickly, ran to the room where she knew Doctor Watson was staying and knocked on the door.

He answered, looking sleepy, and pulling a dressing around him.

“Miss Molly… Is everything alright?”, Doctor Watson asked.

“I’m sorry to disturb you at such a late hour, Doctor Watson… It’s just that, well, Master Henry’s fever will not break. I have tried everything, Sir.”, Molly explained.

“Don’t worry, Miss Molly. I will come with you, presently. I just need to get my slippers.”, Doctor Watson told her, before disappearing into the room and reappearing just as quickly, now wearing slippers.

“Lead the way, Miss Molly.”, Doctor Watson said. Molly did just that, taking Doctor Watson to the room where Henry was.

Doctor Watson entered the room and immediately got to work. “You did the right thing in extinguishing the fire, Miss Molly.”, he told her, as he checked Henry’s pulse and breathing.

“Now, Miss Molly, I need you to go and wake Master Holmes. He will protest, but he is the best rider and I need him to ride to the town for me and call on Doctor Willis. He will have the things I need. In the meantime, I shall continue to monitor Master Henry. Hurry, Miss Molly.”, Doctor Watson ordered, and Molly did just that.

She ran through the house, almost frantically, knowing that time was of the essence and that, if she didn’t hurry, then there was a chance that Master Henry would die. She knocked on the door quickly, just to hear Master Holmes shout, “Go away!”.

“It is Miss Molly, Sir. Master Henry is gravely ill, and Doctor Watson has asked me to come and get you. He needs you to ride to the village and get Doctor Willis.”, Molly explained, through the door.

“Very well… If you would be so kind as to help me dress.”, she heard, before she entered to find Master Holmes wrapped in only a bed sheet. He disappeared behind a screen and Molly frantically searched for clothing for him, before placing it over the top of the screen and letting him dress. She stood waiting and then, once he was ready, he followed Molly back to where Doctor Watson looking after Master Henry.

“John?”, Master Holmes asked his friend, upon entering.

“Sherlock… I need you to ride into the village and get Doctor Willis. Give him this note from me. Miss Molly, please will you get some more water. We need to get his temperature down if we can. If we can break his fever, we stand a chance.”, Doctor Watson ordered. Master Holmes immediately grabbed the note and dashed to ride into the village whilst Molly got more water. When Molly returned with the new water, Doctor Watson was checking Henry’s eyes, to see if he was responding.

“How is he, Sir?”, Molly asked.

“He’s responding to light so we should be alright, as long as Master Holmes is as quick as I know he can be.”, Doctor Watson told her. “You have done such a good job, Miss Molly. You can go to bed now. You’ll need to be up, in a few hours.”

“I’ll stay, if that’s okay. I want to know that he comes through this. Not that I don’t trust you, Doctor Watson, but I know what I am doing, medically, if you need help.”, Molly told.

“Very well, Miss Molly. The help is very much appreciated.”, Doctor Watson told her, with a small smile.

It only took Master Holmes half an hour to ride into the village, get the things Doctor Watson needed off Doctor Willis, and ride back. He didn’t knock when he entered, he just burst into the room, giving Doctor Watson what he needed, and then stepping back, putting his back to the wall, tried to catch his breath.

“Master Holmes… A glass of water, perhaps? You’re very breathless.”, Molly asked him, looking at him with concern, which confused him.

“If you will.”, Holmes nodded. The look from his friend, which lasted a split second, told him thank you. Molly handed Master Holmes a glass of water, and then poured one for Doctor Watson over.

“Please, Doctor Watson, drink… I can take over whilst you rest for a moment.”, Molly told him. Doctor Watson looked somewhat reluctant, but it didn’t stop him from taking the glass from Molly, and stepping aside, so Molly could continue to hold a cold cloth to Henry’s head.

Not realising that the men in the room where watching her every move, Molly began to sing, softly, as Henry seemed to be getting a little better. He opened his eyes for a moment and smiled.

“Miss Molly… I thank you for all of your troubles.”, he whispered.

“It is my pleasure.”, Molly smiled a little.

“You will look after my Sally when I’m gone, won’t you, Miss?”, Henry asked her.

“Your Sally? Why, Henry, I had no idea. I will fetch her at once.”, Molly told him, looking at Doctor Watson, who nodded, before Molly then ran through the house, to her room, a woke Sally.

“Miss Sally, you must come quickly…”, Molly urged.

“Henry?”, Sally asked simply. Molly replied with just a nod. The pair then ran back through the house, clinging onto each other for dear life, for comfort. They burst into the room unannounced, and Henry looked a little worse than he had when Molly had left.

“Oh, Henry…”, Sally cried, rushing to him and stroking his hair with one hand, and clutching one of his hands with the other.

“I would have married you, you know…”, he smiled, before choking a little.

“You will marry me. We shall marry and have hundreds of children and it shall be perfect. Henry, please…”, Sally told him, the tears now falling freely. Molly stood with a hand on Sally’s shoulder, trying to comfort the woman a little. Doctor Watson was tending to Henry still and Master Holmes stood in the corner, watching on, with an unreadable expression. Molly caught Doctor Watson’s eye and he shook his head a little, causing Molly’s breath to catch in her throat. She knew that Master Henry was gravely ill. Doctor Watson was a great physician and had done everything he could, but it was only a matter of time.

“Promise me, Sally… Promise me that you’ll find someone else and be happy.”, Henry urged.

“I can’t, Henry… I can’t.”, Sally said, crying.

“You must, my love. You must.”, he insisted, his hold on Sally’s hand lessening as he got weaker.

“No… Please. Doctor Watson, please.”, Sally begged, her cheeks stained with tears. A tear down Molly’s cheek, also. She had only been in the house a few days, but she saw Sally as a good friend.

“I’m sorry, Miss Sally. I have done everything in my power.”, he told her, sighing heavily and looking tired and forlorn.

“No…”, Sally cried, placing her head on Henry’s chest and sobbing. Molly looked at Doctor Watson, silently crying as she clung to Sally, and he shook his head.

“Sally, he’s gone.”, Molly told her simply. Sally sobbed harder, clinging onto Molly for dear life, as they cried together.

“If you’ll excuse us. We must inform Mrs Hudson and the coroner.”, Doctor Watson said, leaving the room, with Master Holmes hot on his heels.

“Oh, Molly… How will I carry on without him?”, Sally asked her, between sobs.

“You must, Miss Sally. You have to. It will get easier. I promise.”, Molly told her, holding her close, not caring that the front of her nightgown was getting wet due to her friend’s tears.

“Will it? It doesn’t seem so.”, Sally said.

“It will. It really will.”, Molly replied.

Little did the two women know, that the two men were stood outside of the door, Master Holmes not knowing what to say, as Doctor Watson rubbed at his eyes and ran hand through his hair.

“That was heart breaking.”, Doctor Watson sighed, before leaning against the wall.

“Even I can see that.”, Master Holmes said, quietly, agreeing with his friend.

“Look, Holmes… I am asking you this as a friend. Please do not go too hard on Miss Molly. She has nursed a new colleague, in a new house, who was the love interest of her new friend and bedfellow. She has barely been here 3 days.”, Doctor Watson warned.

“I know.”, Master Holmes replied simply. As strange as the situation was, with Miss Molly turning up at the house and Master Holmes not being able to figure her out, he understood. It must have been hard on the young woman.

“Come on, Holmes… The night is far from over, for this situation. We must get the coroner here by morning light.”, Doctor Watson told his friend, before they both walked off to go downstairs and begin to sort everything, they would need for Henry to be taken to rest.

The next morning was a quiet one. The whole house was silent. They all wore black, to show they were in mourning, and Miss Sally went through her jobs, with her eyes glazed over, not saying a word to anyone but Miss Molly. Despite the offer of taking the day off, from Lady Holmes, Sally had declined, insisting that she had to carry on. Molly sighed, as she watched her new friend go about her work, without having to think about what she was doing. The light that had made her eyes sparkle had died with her love, and she looked as though she was sleep walking. Miss Molly, herself, was feeling far from talkative, as she had not got any sleep. Master Henry had been taken by the coroner, just before noon, and Sally watched out of the window, as the carriage pulled away, and cried. It had broken Molly’s heart.

Master Holmes, despite usually flaunting through the house and not caring about the destruction he left, was as subdued as the rest of the house, only speaking in quiet tones to Doctor Watson, or his parents, and not once ordering Molly to do anything specific. He just let her go about a simple cleaning and tidying routine around his rooms (which she did quickly due to wanting to get back to Sally). Master Greg rode out to the rose garden, upon Lady Holmes’ request, to gather some flowers to be put in the dining room, and came back with Earl Mycroft of Dearden, who had been told, via letter, early that morning. He, too, was wearing black. It seemed as though Master Henry had been a vital part of the household and that all felt the loss.

Miss Molly was introduced to Earl Mycroft, who regarded her with a small smile, which was returned. However, neither smile seemed to reach the wearer’s eyes.

The next two weeks went by in a blur, for Molly. There was the funeral, and the hiring of a new footman, Billy Wiggins, as well as the sleepless nights as Molly comforted Sally, who cried herself to sleep. Molly was lucky if she got more than three hours sleep a night and, by the fourteenth day, she was beginning to feel it. She got on with her work, however, and stuck to her studies, on her agreed time off, and seemed to have settled into a routine in the house. After the first week, Master Holmes seemed to be his usual self again, ordering Molly around and making her clean things up or do tasks that no other maid in the country would have said yes to doing, but she did it all in good grace. She felt a little empty, though, due to the loss of the house, and because the mourning period reminded her so much of her Father’s death.

“Miss Molly, didn’t you hear me?”, Master Holmes barked, causing Molly to flinch a little.

“Sorry, Master Holmes.”

“We are going riding tomorrow. I expect you to accompany Doctor Watson and myself, as we intend to ride out to the boundary line, over a dispute. I trust you ride?”

“Yes, Master Holmes. I can ride.”

“Good. Now, get out and try and be useful in any room but this one.”, he shouted, pushing her out of the room, before slamming the door in her face.

If Molly hadn’t had been so tired, she would simply have walked away from the closed door, with her head held high. However, she felt so tired and low that, as soon as she was off the corridor, the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

“Miss Molly? Whatever is the matter?”, she heard, looking up to find Doctor Watson looking at her, with concern.

“Doctor Watson! I am sorry, sir. It won’t happen again, sir.”, Molly babbled, as she tried to wipe away the tears.

“Never be sorry, Miss Molly. These past few weeks have been hard on all of us and I know you aren’t sleeping. Has Master Holmes said something to upset you?”, he asked.

“Nothing that isn’t within his usual insults, sir.”, Molly replied, causing Doctor Watson to smile a little. “I apologise. His words have a harsher bite when I haven’t been sleeping. It won’t happen again, sir.”, Molly added.

“Of course, Miss Molly. But may I offer some advice?”, Doctor Watson questioned.

“Yes, sir.”

“Maybe see is a sleeping draught might help Miss Sally to fall asleep. Maybe then, you will be able to sleep better too.”, Doctor Watson said.

“Thank you, sir. I shan’t detain you any longer. I have work to do.”, Molly said, bobbing in a curtsey before hurrying off, her face red with embarrassment in being caught crying by Doctor Watson.

Molly then went about the rest of her day in a daze. The way Master Holmes had snapped at her had taken its toll. Lady Holmes noticed the way that Molly kept quiet, only speaking when spoken to, and even then, only keeping her words to the bare minimum. It worried her. Earl Dearden, who was staying at the house for the summer, had also noticed.

“Mother is Miss Molly quite alright?”, Earl Dearden asked.

“I do not know. I suspect your wayward younger brother has something to do with it. It is plain as day that Miss Molly hasn’t been sleeping well since the death of Master Knight. He must have snapped at her. His words always seem harsher when there is something else playing on your mind.”, his mother replied, honestly.

“Indeed… May I ask you an intimate question, Mother?”

“Of course, my child.”

“Miss Molly wouldn’t happen to be Miss Molly Hooper, the daughter of the late Eugene Hooper, would she?”

“I should have known better than to think I could keep such a thing from you. It was her father’s express wish that Molly come to us, as our ward.”, Lady Holmes explained.

“And you wish to marry her off to Sherlock, is this correct?”

“Again, I don’t know why I don’t just tell you these things… However, your younger brother hasn’t yet figured any of this out, so please, do not tell him.”, Lady Holmes pleaded.

“Indeed, Mother. You have my word. My dear little brother was always slower than myself.”, Earl Dearden smiled.

“Not now, Mycroft, dear… He is in a bad enough mood, as it is.”, Lady Holmes tutted.

The next day was a Friday, and Molly had been ordered to ride out with Master Holmes and Doctor Watson. She was massively grateful for this, as she had missed riding. Lady Holmes had told her she could ride whenever she wished, but she often found herself too caught up in her work or her learning to do so.

“A fine day for it, isn’t it, Miss Molly?”, Doctor Watson greeted her, with a smile.

“Indeed, Sir.”, Molly replied, also smiling. Her smile quickly faded, however, when Master Holmes stormed towards the stables. Luckily, Master Greg had already got all of their horses ready, which Molly was grateful for.

“Come, Watson. Let’s get this over with. And do try to keep up, Miss Molly.”, Master Holmes barked, as he mounted his horse.

The horse that Master Greg had picked out for Molly to ride was gorgeous. It was white, with a grey mane and tail, and had grey speckles by its hooves. Molly couldn’t stand and admire it for too long, however, as Master Holmes was getting more and more restless by the second.

“Master Holmes?”, Molly asked, tentatively.

“What is it, Miss Molly? You said you could ride. I do not see why you should have any problems.”, he asked, his face drawn into a scowl.

“I was wondering, if I may, to ask permission to not ride side-saddle, Sir. I know it is most improper for a young lady to ride in such a way, but I feel that we would not be held up, if I was able to ride properly.”, Molly said, boldly, earning a big grin from both Master Greg and Doctor Watson.

Master Holmes had not been expecting such a request, it seemed, and, for a moment, looked taken aback. “As you wish, Miss Molly.”, he simply replied, once his composure had been attained once more.

“Thank you, Sir. Master Greg… Some help, if you please.”, Molly then said. Master Greg helped Molly up onto her horse, and the trio then trotted out of the stables.

Once they got to the fields, the horses were let loose, and Molly felt free. For the first time, since arriving at the house, she felt like she had before her Father had died. She let the wind blow her hair, almost to ruin, and had to bite back a giggle as she overtook the two men.

Master Sherlock watched Miss Molly, as she rode ahead, and frowned a little. Never once, out of the many maids he had ever had, had one of them asked him permission before straddling the horse. They all just seemed to do it. That is when Master Holmes realised something about Miss Molly. He had noticed, of course, when he first met her, how her hands were not calloused, as though she had worked for many years, before arriving at Musgrave Hall. If anything, her hands looked soft, and he often found his mind wandering as he thought about what they might feel like, if she ran them through his curls, after a particularly difficult day. Then there was the fact that Miss Molly had time off for lessons. That was most peculiar, for a maid servant, and from the way that she spoke and the clear knowledge she had on a number of different topics, including science, he often found himself dumbfounded with her intellect. She was only a maid servant. Many maid servants could barely speak English properly and he had caught her mumbling to herself in French, more than once, as she cleaned. Master Holmes then began to smile, a little, as he realised, he was getting closer to solving the enigma that was Miss Molly.

Once they reached the outer boundary line of the estate, the three of them slowed to a stop and continued on foot, walking the horses to the next house along. Molly hummed to herself, a little, as they walked, causing Doctor Watson to smile.

“Miss Molly… If you could be quiet, I would greatly appreciate it.”, Master Holmes warned.

“Holmes. Leave her be.”, Doctor Watson scowled at his friend, but Molly kept quiet anyway.

The riding trousers she was wearing were freeing, and hair had completely fallen out, and was fanning down her back. When it was tied up, no one knew that it reached her waist. And Master Holmes found himself mesmerised. He had to cling to the horse’s reins tight, to stop himself from reaching out and running his hands through it. And it massively scared him. Never, in all of his life, had he ever had that reaction to anyone before. Rich men, up and down the country, had tried to throw their mousy daughters at him, just for him to be his usual self, and immediately put any ideas of marriage to those girls, firmly buried in a ditch. And now he was feeling those ‘feelings’ for a maid servant, of all things. A well-read, intelligent, beautiful maid servant but a maid servant all the same. He figured he would have to talk to John about this development and hope that he doesn’t laugh or make fun of him too much.

“Mr Winters…”, Master Holmes greeted the man, who was walking towards them.

“Master Holmes… Thank you for coming. This way, if you please.”, Mr Winters asked, gesturing for the two men, and Molly, to follow him.

Molly was confused. Master Holmes had told her they were going to solve a dispute over the boundaries, and Mr Winters seemed to be acting a little too kindly to be talking over something such as a dispute. He seemed to be happy to see Master Holmes.

“Miss Molly… I would appreciate your discretion in these next few moments. In London, I have a reputation as a, well, a detective of sorts. Mr Winters heard of this from a friend, who I helped in Vauxhall, and sort out my help.”, Master Holmes said to Molly, getting as close to her ear as he could, keeping his voice low. Molly felt a shiver down her spine, as he spoke, and felt herself flushing red.

“Of course, Master Holmes. You can trust me.”, Molly smiled, in return, once Master Holmes had pulled away.

“Good.”, Master Holmes replied, smiling at her. Molly was shocked at that, too. Master Holmes rarely smiled, and they were certainly never aimed at her. It made her stomach feel like it had butterflies flying around inside it, which made her blush further. Determined to not look in Master Holmes’ direction, she carried on leading her horse, following Mr Winters. She also tried to ignore how close Master Holmes walked next to her, as his horse kicked up a bit of a fuss.

Doctor Watson watched the exchange, between the pair, unnoticed. He had only ever seen his friend act in such a way with one other woman. A Miss Irene Adler – an heiress of great fortune, who was known for scandal. She had been involved in a case that had come around, in which Master Holmes had been tricked by her. Master Holmes had simply referred to her as ‘The Woman’ from then on, but he hadn’t mentioned her in a long time, so neither had he. As the pair walked silently, actively trying to ignore each other, Doctor Watson chuckled to himself. He knew Lady Holmes was up to something, by making Miss Molly the maid servant of his best friend. What that was, he wasn’t sure, but it was clear, even to him, that Miss Molly was far different from other maid servants. You didn’t need the deduction skills of a Holmes to be able to figure that one out.

It was only a few minutes before Mr Winters stopped. They seemed to be in a courtyard, of sorts, with stables to one side and a large cottage to the other. Molly looked around and smiled. The place was quaint, with ivy growing up the walls, but it was beautiful. Master Holmes saw Molly smiling at her surroundings, and found himself smiling too, although he wasn’t sure why.

A servant of Mr Winters came up to help Molly tack the horses to a post, as Master Holmes and Doctor Watson were led into the cottage.

“Hi. I’m Tom… Are you new at Musgrave then?”, he asked Molly.

“Yes. Fairly new, anyway. I have been there a month, nearly.”, Molly replied, with a smile. Tom was handsome, with soft curly hair. His hair wasn’t quite as long as that of Master Holmes, nor as dark, but it was still fighting its way into curls.

“And how are you finding it? I heard about Master Knight… Such a shame. We used to go for drinks sometimes. And, of course, everyone knows how much of a nightmare Master Holmes is.”, Tom carried on, as he tacked the last of the horses to the post.

“Well, I was only there for a day, before Master Knight died, but I was there when he did. Luckily, Doctor Watson was on hand, as I couldn’t break his fever. There was nothing anyone could have done, unfortunately.”

“And Master Holmes?”, Tom prompted.

“He is not too bad. I mean, he certainly does have a temper. And he has days where he just doesn’t speak at all, so I clean around him and let him get on with it.”, Molly smiled.

“Sorry… I never caught your name.”, Tom said, as he tied the last knot.

“Uh, Molly.”, Molly smiled again.

“Well, Miss Molly. It was a pleasure to meet you. I’ll lead you to Master Holmes and Doctor Watson.”, Tom smiled, before heading towards the house, with Molly following. Tom was handsome, and kind, and nice… Except, Molly knew that it would never be allowed. He was a servant. And, even though she was posing as a servant, in 8 months, she would be introduced to society, at a ball, and then made to marry whichever eligible bachelor the Holmes’ chose for her. It made her sigh. The feeling she got around Master Holmes earlier had confused her. But Tom was beyond lovely. In another life, maybe, she thought she would like it at Mr Winters’ small estate. Marrying Tom, helping him with his work, and working for Mr Winters herself, as a maid perhaps. If only things were that simple.

Tom entered the room, with Molly, and Master Holmes threw them a glance, frowning immediately.

“Master Tom. Thank you for bringing Miss Molly.”, Mr Winters smiled.

“A pleasure, Sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?”, Tom asked his boss, with a smile.

“Not a thing, Master Tom. If you could continue what you were doing earlier.”, Mr Winters prompted.

“Of course, Sir.”, Tom nodded. “Goodbye, Miss Molly.”, he grinned at her, before leaving the room. Molly smiled a little, before trying to focus on what Mr Winters was saying.

Master Holmes was listening to Mr Winters intently, his hands steepled under his chin. Molly had seen him doing this many times, when he was thinking. He often sat in the armchair, by the fire of his main room, in that position. Molly counted seven hours, once, that he sat there, undisturbed and then he would come out of the trance, and begin talking where he had left off, often to Doctor Watson who had long gone by then.

Doctor Watson was also listening to Mr Winters, nodding intermittently at things that were being said. From what Molly could gather, from what she had missed, Mr Winters had been broken into, but nothing had been stolen. In fact, something had been left behind. However, Molly had still been outside with Master Tom when it had been spoken about. She simply stood back and listened, trying to blend into the furniture.

All of a sudden, Master Holmes sprung into action, looking at various things around the room, picking items up and putting them back down in a speed that Molly could barely keep up with. Doctor Watson then stood beside Molly, watching as his friend got to work.

“What is happening, Doctor Watson?”, Molly asked, bravely.

“He is trying to figure out what happened. You see, Mr Winters was broken into, but nothing was taken. However, there was a book left behind.”, Doctor Watson explained.

“A book?”

“Yes. About the history of the French Revolution. It is supposed to be some kind of warning, Master Holmes reckons.”

“A warning? Maybe Mr Winters is being warned he is going to be beheaded…”, Molly replied.

At that Master Holmes’ head shot up, and he looked directly at her, his eyebrows pulled into a confused frown.

“Repeat exactly what you just said Miss Molly. Quickly, if you please.”, Master Holmes ordered.

“I said… A warning? Maybe Mr Winters is being warned that he is going to be beheaded…”, she repeated slowly, a blush creeping up her face.

“Brilliant.”, Master Holmes replied.

“I’m sorry, what?”, Doctor Watson asked, looking confused.

“In the French Revolution, the aristocracy were beheaded, Watson.”, Holmes explained.

“Yes, I am aware. What does that have to do with, well, this?”, Doctor Watson asked in reply.

“Mr Winters comes from one of the longest lines of aristocracy in the country, Watson. Along with us, the Adlers, the Hoopers, the Cordwells and the Moriartys, the Winters family history is one of the richest.”, Holmes said. Molly tried to keep a straight face, as her family was mentioned, and must have managed to do so, as nothing was said. Either that, or Master Holmes was too caught up to realise.

“So, what does that mean, Holmes?”, Watson questioned.

“It means, Watson, that this may be the first of many houses to be broken into. If the perpetrator has already been here, the most likely assumption is that Musgrave Hall will be next.”, Master Holmes smiled.

“That is if none of the other households mentioned haven’t already been targeted, of course.”, Doctor Watson said.

“I must write to them, as soon as we get back. Thank you, Mr Winters. I shall be in touch.”, Master Holmes said, before taking off and charging out of the door.

Doctor Watson looked to Molly and sighed, which told her that this was a regular occurrence, before the pair of them followed after Master Holmes. When they got outside, Master Tom had already untacked the horses from the post but was looking a little pale. When Molly said goodbye to him, he simply nodded, before shooting a quick glance to Master Holmes. That made Molly frown, as they all mounted their horses and began the half-hour ride back to Musgrave Hall.

When they got back, Molly stayed behind to help Master Greg (who had been talking to Earl Dearden), and the three gentlemen went into the house.

“How was he, Miss Molly?”, Master Greg asked her, stroking the horse she had been riding.

“A treat. Honestly, he was so good. No problems at all.”, Molly smiled.

“Good. He can get a bit off, sometimes… He threw Earl Dearden off him once. He was okay, though. Earl Dearden, that is. He wasn’t hurt.”, Master Greg said, blushing a little.

Molly watched Master Greg and smiled. Many of the household staff speculated where Master Greg went off to, during the day, and Molly had an inclination that she knew. The times he went off seemed to coincide with a visit from the eldest Holmes son.

“Master Greg… May I ask you something?”, Molly asked him.

“Of course, Miss Molly.”, Master Greg replied, as he began to brush down Master Holmes’ horse.

“You seem to know Earl Dearden quite well.”, Molly started.

“Yes, well, I have been working for the family since I was 15, Miss Molly. Earl Dearden was only 13 then. We used to talk, when his Mother and Father were away. We have known each other a very long time.”, Master Greg explained.

“Talk, eh?”, Molly teased, causing Master Greg to start getting defensive.

“Yes. Talk. We were friends. It isn’t so bad, us being friends, just because he is who he is, and all.”, Master Greg babbled.

“Master Greg, you misunderstand me. I’m saying, I know and it’s okay.”, Molly told him.

“You know what, exactly, Miss Molly?”, Greg questioned, looking angry.

“Let me tell you a story… My brother had a ‘friend’. They did everything together. They would disappear for hours at a time together. And they weren’t just talking. My Father knew, but it didn’t bother him. And it didn’t bother me. Love is a difficult thing to understand, Master Greg. However, what I do know, is that you can’t choose who you fall in love with. It just happens.”

Master Greg looked relieved, before looking a little panicked again. “Miss Molly… You can’t tell anyone. If it gets out…”

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell a soul.”, Molly smiled. “How about a secret for a secret?”, she offered, needing to tell someone.

“Only if you’re sure.”, Master Greg sighed, looking relieved once again.

“My Father was the late Mister Hooper. And I have come here to be a maid servant to Lord and Lady Holmes’ family, until I come of age, 8 months from now, and get introduced to society as their ward. My Father’s estate went to his brother. It would have gone to my brother, but my brother died nearly 8 years ago.”

“So that is why you are so well spoken and have times off for lessons… I did wonder. Mycroft… Sorry, Earl Dearden, had his suspicions.”, Master Greg smiled.

“But please… I do not wish for you to treat me any differently than you have been doing. Master Holmes does not know yet. And Lady Holmes does not intend him to find out until I have come of age. Any difference could be noticed.”, Molly pleaded.

“I won’t treat you any differently, Miss Molly. A secret for a secret, remember? You have my word.”, Master Greg grinned.

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you for not judging me. I know it isn’t, well, acceptable, in the eyes of many, if not most people, but I appreciate it greatly that you are not one of those people, Miss Molly.”, Master Greg added.

“You are welcome, Master Greg. No one should be told they can’t love who they love, no matter who they are, or what gender they are.”, Molly grinned.

“Miss Molly!”, they heard Master Holmes shout from the back of the house.

“Well, that is my cue… I shall see you at supper, Master Greg.”, Molly smiled.

“Until then, Miss Molly.”, Master Greg smiled, in reply.

Molly gave him a small wave, before heading to the back of the house.

“Sorry, Master Holmes. I was helping Master Greg with the horses…”, Molly provided, as an explanation.

“Not to worry, Miss Molly. I just need you to write some letters for me. I will dictate to you and you will write, if you may.”, Master Holmes told her.

“Er, of course, Master Holmes. That isn’t a problem.”

“I didn’t think it would be.”, Master Holmes said, smiling again, which threw her off a little. However, she simply followed Master Holmes to the downstairs study, where Doctor Watson was already sat, reading the paper.

“Please, take a seat, Miss Molly… You will find everything you need.”, Master Holmes said, gesturing to his desk.

Molly simply nodded, and tied her hair back up, loosely, before laying out the paper in front of her, and placing the ink pot in her preferred position for when she was writing.

The rest of the morning, and well into the afternoon, was spent with Master Holmes dictating long letters, to each of the families he had mentioned whilst they were still at Mr Winters’. Molly had cramp in her writing hand but didn’t complain. And her penmanship didn’t suffer at all. It was identical in the first letter she wrote to the last letter she wrote. And Master Holmes seemed to be impressed by that.

Little did Molly know that it was a tactical ploy to get to see just how accomplished Miss Molly was. His previous maid servants could barely hold a pen, let alone actually write anything with it, and Miss Molly had just sat and written out four letters perfectly. He was definitely becoming more and more intrigued by this maid servant who was a whole lot more than she first seemed.

Once Molly was finished with the letters, she was dismissed, so she went and changed into her usual dress and went down to see if anything could be done in the kitchens.

“Sorry, Miss Molly… I wonder if you have seen Master Greg?”, Earl Dearden interrupted her, on the way there.

“I haven’t seen him since we got back, so I presume he is still in the stables, Sir.”, Molly told him, with a smile.

“Thank you, Miss Molly.”, Earl Dearden nodded, before heading out of the back door of the property, which led to the stables. Molly watched him go, for a moment, and smiled. She realised how difficult it must be for them and then she sighed a little. She was grateful that, when she did love, that she wouldn’t ever have to hide it. But then again, she wasn’t sure that she would love the man she ended up marrying. She could live in hope, however.

The next few weeks at Musgrave Hall went by fairly uneventfully. There had been no news of any other break-ins, which seemed to have Master Holmes on edge, but he never snapped at Molly. One day, when Molly had been sent into town on an errand with Master Greg, Miss Sally had been told to look after Master Holmes and it had not gone well. That night, as they were getting ready for bed, Sally asked Molly about it.

“How do you cope with him being so insufferable, every hour God gives us?”, Miss Sally asked her friend. Sally was doing a lot better than she had been, since the death of her love. The moments that Molly caught her looking sad, and staring off into nothingness, were getting few and far between.

“He hasn’t been so bad recently.”, Molly told her, with a frown, wondering why Master Holmes was suddenly back to shouting at the staff.

“You could’ve fooled me… From what you’ve been saying recently, that seemed to be the case. However, today, he seemed no different than he used to be. He was shouting at Doctor Watson, seemingly over something about tobacco ash, although I couldn’t quite follow, and he was insisting he couldn’t go back to London for a while, too.”, Sally explained.

“The tobacco ash will be to do with the experiment he’s been doing. And Doctor Watson has been trying to get him to go back to London for the season, it seems, but Master Holmes insists he needs to be at home for the summer. He mentioned something about bees the other day. I think he is thinking of keeping them.”, Molly told her.

“See… None of his other maid servants ever knew things like that. He would only talk to them to order them around. Well, I say talk…”, Sally giggled.

“Yes, well… I am glad he has seemed to calm down a little, at least.”, Molly smiled.

“Mm… Oh, and did you hear? Earl Dearden isn’t going to London for the season, either. It seems he is bringing guests here. Lady Holmes told Mrs Hudson about it before dinner. She told us at supper, just before you and Master Greg got home.”, Sally told her.

“Do you know who?”, Molly asked.

“The Adler family, for one. And I think the Moriarty family.”, Sally said.

“Right.”, Molly nodded, grateful her Uncle was not mentioned. “Anyway, goodnight, Sally.”

“Night, Molly.”

The next few days, Master Holmes returned to being nice to Molly, as she helped him with his experiments, even on her afternoons off (once she had done her lessons, of course). He seemed to appreciate it.

“It seems the house will be quite full, come Saturday, Miss Molly. You will be needed for more general duties, I am afraid.”, Master Holmes said to her, one evening, as she collected the clothes he’s just taken off, ready for bed.

“Indeed, Sir. The Adler and Moriarty families, if I’m not mistaken, Sir.”, Molly replied.

“Yes. Two of the most insufferable families in all of England. Alas, my Mother, Father and Earl Dearden say it must be, so who are we to question?”, Master Holmes replied, appearing from behind the screen, just wrapped in a sheet, as he often was for bed. At first, Molly had been shocked by it, but she had gotten used to it, what with her having been a part of the household for two months, by that point.

“Quite, Sir.”, Molly agreed, knowing fully that Master Holmes would have protested to high heaven, in earlier times. He did seem to be tamer than when she had first arrived.

“Miss Molly… If I may be so bold?”, Master Holmes said, cautiously.

“Sir?”, Molly asked, looking to Master Holmes, confused.

“Master James Moriarty… He is a tyrant to your sex. Watch yourself. And warn Miss Sally, too. We don’t want to lose another staff member this year, for whatever reason that may be.”, Master Holmes told her, his facial expression softer than Molly had ever seen it.

“Of course, Sir. Well, goodnight then.”, she said, before turning to leave.

“Goodnight, Miss Molly.”, she heard him reply, as she left.

Molly headed down to the kitchen, for supper, and took her place next to Master Greg (who had insisted that they sit together ever since their conversation in the stable). They ate and enjoyed the calm. They knew that the next day would bring preparations for the arrival of theirs guests, and that it wouldn’t stop until their guests left a month later, so they all ate in a peaceful silence.

Before bed, Molly sat with Master Greg for a while, in a sitting room, off the kitchen. Everyone else had gone to bed – even Anderson – so it was just them.

“A young woman, who has not yet come of age, alone with a man, Miss Molly, whatever shall we do?”, Master Greg teased with a grin.

“Master Greg… Scandal of the highest nature!”, Molly giggled, in reply.

“Are you okay, Miss Molly? You seemed awfully deep in thought over supper.”, Master Greg asked her.

“Oh, yes… It was just something Master Holmes said to me.”, Molly told him.

“He hasn’t been at you, again, has he? Mycroft said he seemed to be doing better.”, Master Greg said. The use of his lover’s first name was something Molly had gotten used to, when they were alone. Molly presumed it was because Master Greg was just glad that he had someone he could talk to about such things.

“No, nothing of that sort… He simply warned me against Master James Moriarty, is all, and told me to warn Miss Sally too. He seemed insistent that I be careful around him.”, Molly told her friend.

“Quite right, too… Master James Moriarty was accused of defiling a prominent young lady, making her unable to be married, due to her Father blaming her, and not Master Moriarty. It was quite the scandal. Master Moriarty got away with it. The poor girl ended up going mad… She died not two years later. Master Moriarty is not two years older than Master Holmes, but he seems to have caused a lot more damage. The worse Master Holmes has done is verbally talk down to his potential wives…”, Master Greg told her.

“I can see why he warned me now… I will warn Miss Sally as soon as I can. She has dealt with enough, with the death of Master Henry. We can’t have her affected by anything some aristocratic idiot does.”, Molly said, angry. She knew of the woman Master Greg had spoken of, yet she hadn’t realised that it had been Master Moriarty that had brought on the madness and eventual death of the girl.

“Anyway, Miss Molly… We have a busy month ahead of us… Time for bed, I think.”, Master Greg smiled, standing and holding out his hand, to help Molly up.

“Yes.”, Molly agreed, nodding a little, and taking Greg’s hand. “A full night of sleep sounds good.”, she added, with a small smile.

“One can dream, Miss Molly.”, Master Greg grinned. “Goodnight.”, he then said, placing a small kiss to the back of her hand, and taking his leave.

Molly knew her friendship with Master Greg was one that many would see as improper, but she didn’t care. He had become a sort of brother to her, whilst she had been at Musgrave Hall, and she adored him as such. They had become incredibly close.

The next morning was extremely busy. So busy, in fact, that Molly didn’t see Master Holmes until lunch time, when she had been tasked with helping to see over it. And, even then, they didn’t speak, as she was doing her work, and Master Holmes was sat at the table with his family. The looks that he threw her, thinking he was being subtle, did not go amiss, however. Lady Holmes and Earl Dearden noticed each and every one, smiling a little every time it happened. Lord Holmes seemed none the wiser, as he discussed the economy with his eldest son.

Molly, after lunch, was free to go and help Master Holmes with whatever he needed. Master Greg had even come inside, dressed in his footman uniform, to help out with things inside the house, as he had everything, outdoors, in order. Molly noticed the way Earl Dearden’s eyes lingered on Master Greg a little longer than usual, due to his uniform hugging his muscles perfectly, but didn’t let on she knew. She did, however, smile in private, later on, about it. Earl Dearden had, after all, been undressing Master Greg with his eyes.

“Ah, Miss Molly… Just in time. I need you to help clear this up, if you will?”, Master Holmes asked her, as she entered his second bedroom, where all of his experiments took place. He had been gesturing to the mess on the workbench in front of him.

“Of course, Sir.”, Molly smiled. Since she had deep cleaned it, when she first arrived, Master Holmes had kept it relatively neat and tidy, always putting his equipment back in the labelled drawers Molly had labelled for him.

“I shall assist you today, if that’s okay?”, Master Holmes then asked Molly.

“Oh, of course, Sir. If you so wish.”, Molly flushed, before nodding a little too much.

They both set about collecting samples and placing them in a pile on one corner of the bench, before Master Holmes collected all of the glassware from Molly’s hands (his fingers brushing over hers as he did) and taking them into the bathroom, leaving Molly stood by the workbench, looking flushed. His touch had been electric. She tried to compose herself, before she began to sort through the clean equipment that was lying around and placing them back in their rightful places.

“Tell me, Miss Molly… Do you sing?”, Master Holmes asked her, as he came out of the bathroom, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His jacket had been discarded over the chair, and he was just in his trousers, waistcoat and shirt. Molly had to try really hard to not stare at his arms.

“A little, Sir.”, Molly replied, her eyes fixed on a rather persistent stain on the workbench, as she scrubbed at it.

“Do you think that you could, maybe, sing now?”, Master Holmes asked her, placing the glassware he had just cleaned onto the windowsill to dry.

“Of course, Sir… Is the Merry Month of Maying alright?”, Molly asked.

“As you wish, Miss Molly.”, Master Holmes replied, smiling at her a little.

Molly cleared her throat and began singing as she worked. Master Holmes was sat in the armchair, watching her, as she pottered around the room, completing different tasks, and singing. It pleased him to no end. Once Molly had finished her first song, she simply carried on, singing song after song, until she noticed Master Holmes had fallen asleep, the ghost of his smile still playing on his lips. Suddenly, Molly wondered what they would feel like pressed to hers, before she started panicking. She quickly finished what she was doing and fled the room, leaving Master Holmes to sleep. She needed to wash some cloths that had been covered in filth, during various experiments, anyway.

As she rushed down the hall, she passed Master Greg, who watched her, with a small frown, knowing her well enough to know that she was either unwell or she was not herself in some other way. Deciding he was finished with what he had been tasked, he followed her out into the back yard of the servant’s entrance to the building.

“Miss Molly? Are you okay?”, Master Greg asked her, watching as she gulped in big breaths of fresh air. “Are you ill?”, he added. Molly had gone very pale.

“I am ill, of sorts, Master Greg, and I do not know what I should do.”, Molly admitted, knowing that she could confide in him.

“What’s happened?”, Master Greg then asked her.

“I fear I may have developed some unsavoury feelings towards Master Holmes…”, Molly told him, fear in her eyes, and looking as though she may be sick.

“Unsavoury in what way?”

“He helped me today. And he was smiling at me. And then he came out of the bathroom without his jacket on, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and I… I don’t know. I have never felt like this before, around anyone.”, Molly babbled, hoping Master Greg was following her.

Master Greg simply grinned at her and began laughing.

“Don’t laugh at me, Sir! I am troubled greatly…”, Molly chastised him.

“I’m sorry, Miss Molly… I don’t mean to, but do you really not know what is happening here?”, Master Greg asked her, smiling at her kindly.

“I’m not sure I understand…”, Molly admitted.

“It seems that Cupid has struck, Miss Molly.” Master Greg explained, in a way he knew Molly would understand. Upon hearing that, Molly’s eyes went wide, and she began gulping for air, once more.

“But I can’t, Master Greg… He thinks I am just a maid servant. And he can’t know otherwise yet. What am I to do?”, Molly asked him.

“You once told me, Miss Molly, that you can’t choose who you fall in love with, and that it just happens. If it was meant to be, then nothing will stand in your way.”, Master Greg told her.

Molly seemed to ponder that, for a moment, before closing her eyes and sighing.

“It seems my own advice had been used against me. What do I do?”, Molly asked.

“Carry on. It’s as simple as that, Miss Molly. If something is to happen, it will happen. After all, there is only 6 months and three weeks until you come of age. That isn’t a very long time, if you think about it.”, Master Greg smiled again.

Molly simply nodded before replying, “Thank you, Greg.”

“You’re welcome, Mol.”, he grinned. “Now, come on… Let’s get those cloths cleaned, eh?”, he added, gesturing to the cloths that she was still clinging to.

Molly looked down at them, in her hands, before looking back at Greg and nodding, letting him lead her back into the house.

Molly kept her mind on her tasks for the rest of the day, as the house became overrun with preparations for the arrival of their guests, the next day. Molly had only let her mind wander once – when she had gone back into Master Holmes’ room to put away the now-clean cloths. He was still asleep and snoring lightly. His curls had fallen into his face and Molly had to resist from pushing them back out of her eyes. She did, in fact, put a blanket over him, however, to keep off the chill.

When it came to dinner time, Molly was not needed in serving, so she, instead, took a minute to sit with Master Greg, as he told her about his day. He told her about the annoyance of having to wear a uniform and how restricted he felt in it, but also that he enjoyed the attention he got when wearing it. It was alright for them to talk in such a way, with everyone else off doing their own things and busy. Molly smiled as Greg spoke, letting herself be fully immersed in what he was saying, to keep her mind off certain things.

“Ah, Miss Molly… He you are.”, Master Holmes said, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

“Master Holmes, I wasn’t needed at dinner, so I thought…”, Molly began, panicking.

“No need to worry, Miss Molly… I simply came to thank you. For the blanket, that is. I, uh, appreciate it.”, Master Holmes smiled.

Greg simply watched the exchange, trying to keep himself from grinning.

“Thank you, sir.”, Molly replied, blushing.

“I also wish to apologise, in advance, for when the guests arrive. I am not, as you have probably figured out, the most sociable of people, and the presence of a lot of extra people… Well, I have been known to be unsavoury, in the least. That is, more unsavoury than usual. I hope you can forgive me, if I snap at you. I can assure you I won’t mean it.”, Master Holmes explained.

“Of course, sir. I understand fully. Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?”, Molly asked.

“No, no… Enjoy your supper. I shall see you tomorrow.”, Master Holmes said, before smiling and taking his leave.

Molly simply looked at Greg, confused, to find that the man had a huge grin on his face.

“I don’t think you need to worry about your affections going unrequited, Mol.”, Greg told her.

“Oh, shush you…”, Molly replied, blushing madly, but smiling anyway.

That night, in bed, Molly warned Sally about Master Moriarty, as Master Holmes had asked her to, which Sally seemed grateful for. Sally was a lot better, after the death of Master Henry, even returning to the joking that she had partaken in, with Molly, when she had first arrived at the house. Molly was glad to see she was getting better.

The next morning was beyond busy. All of the household staff had to put on their posher uniform, what with the guests arriving, and had been told they had to use their nicer uniform for the whole duration of the guests’ stay. Master Greg had grumbled, at breakfast, as he pulled on his collar, and stopped himself from running a hand through his usually messy hair, which had been slicked back. Molly giggled at him, which caused him to grumble more, as he helped Master Seb and Master Billy serve breakfast. Once Greg had done one trip to the dining room, however, his mood seemed a lot better. Molly realised that he must have received some welcome attention, but didn’t really have time to dwell on it, as she made her way to Master Holmes’ chambers.

Upon arrival, she was happily surprised to find that Master Holmes wasn’t alone and that, in fact, Doctor Watson was there too.

“Ah, good morning, Miss Molly.”, Doctor Watson greeted her. She was happy to see him, as he had been back in London for a few weeks and she had missed his presence, in a way.

“Doctor Watson, sir.”, Molly greeted him, with a smile and small curtsey. “Master Holmes said we were not to expect you until next week.”

“Yes, well… Master Holmes was complaining that his house was to be overrun by people he didn’t like, and insisted I come this week.”, Doctor Watson smiled, explaining.

“You didn’t have to come this week, Watson.”, Master Holmes said, blushing slightly.

“No, I didn’t. You’re right. That’s what friends do, though, Holmes.”, Doctor Watson said. “And you told me there was a development in the Winters case. Surprise, surprise, however… I got here to find there was no development and that it was just a ploy to get me here a week earlier.”

“I have no idea what you mean, Watson.”

“Of course, you don’t, Holmes.”, Doctor Watson smiled, rolling his eyes.

Molly had listened to the exchange as she tidied around, picking up items of clothing to put away, or to take to be laundered.

There was then a knock at the door, which Molly answered, to find Mrs Hudson.

“Miss Molly, dear, the first guests are arriving. You are needed downstairs.”

“Of course, Ma’am.”, Molly nodded. “Master Holmes, if I may be excused?”, Molly turned to the man, to ask.

“Of course, Miss Molly. Duty calls.”, Master Holmes replied, with a smile.

Molly curtseyed and then followed Mrs Hudson, as she led her downstairs, to the front entrance of the house.

“You know, Miss Molly… I have never seen Master Holmes so happy. Not even as a child. You are doing him some good.”, Mrs Hudson said to her quietly.

“Er, thank you, Mrs Hudson.”, Molly replied, blushing a little.

The first family to arrive were the Adler family, that consisted of Lord and Lady Adler, the Duke of Danby, Sir Thomas Adler, and Miss Irene Adler. Molly watched on as Miss Adler climbed out of the carriage, after her brother. She was dressed in a very, tight-fitting dress, and her hair was perfect. She wore a little too much make up and her face seemed to hold a permanent, smug smile. Molly decided, immediately, that Miss Adler was not her type of person. It was then that Master Holmes, Doctor Watson and Earl Dearden joined Lord and Lady Holmes, in greeting the Adler party.

“Sherlock, dear…”, Miss Adler smiled, placing a kiss on Master Holmes’ cheek, which left a red lipstick stain in its wake. Molly did her best to keep her face neutral, but suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. Behind her, Master Greg put a hand on the small of her back, which helped her to relax a little, but she still wanted to relieve her stomach of its contents.

“Miss Adler.”, Master Holmes simply replied, acting impassive. Both Doctor Watson and Earl Dearden watched the pair with great interest, as Lord and Lady Holmes began a conversation with Lord and Lady Adler. Sir Thomas simply stood, looking totally indifferent, as he watched his sister shamelessly make a fool of herself.

“Sir Thomas… Always a pleasure.”, Earl Dearden smiled, holding out a hand to shake.

“Earl Dearden… I fear you shall be my only friend, during this stay. My little sister has other, er, ideas, about what is best to fill her time. I can assure you, that I do not like them one bit.”, Sir Thomas told his long-time friend. Sir Thomas and Earl Dearden, Molly later learned, had been at boarding school together.

“I can assure you, Thomas. I have the same problems with my younger sibling.”, Earl Dearden chuckled.

“You know, it really is good to see you, Mycroft. We have much to catch up on.”, Sir Thomas replied, with a smile.

“Indeed, we do.”

Once the Holmes’ had led the Adler party inside, the staff were then free to get going on the moving of luggage to the rooms where their guests were going to be using, during their stay. It did not go unnoticed, by Molly, that the Adler family seemed to be put on the complete opposite side of the house to where the Holmes’ personal quarters were. Molly decided to not read too much into it, however.

The same happened, an hour later, as the Moriarty family arrived. This time, it was just Lady Moriarty, as Lord Moriarty had died three years previously, and her two, twin sons, Master James Moriarty and Master Harry Moriarty. Molly knew, in an instant, how different the twins were. They were not identical twins, for one, but you could still tell that they were brothers. Master James Moriarty was the elder of the two, by nearly a half an hour, and he liked to remind his brother of this at every opportunity, it seemed. The Moriarty family were not welcomed with as much enthusiasm as the Adler family, with Earl Dearden barely speaking, unless it was to Master Harry Moriarty. Lady Holmes and Lady Moriarty spoke enthusiastically, however, as the men stood in a silence that could be labelled as awkward. And then they were led inside, to the drawing room, where the Adler family were already situated and the task of taking in luggage was upon the staff, once again.

Molly and Sally were then tasked with serving tea, overlooked by Mrs Hudson, to the guests. As Molly handed Master Holmes his tea, perfectly made, the way he likes it, he gave her a small smile. That seemed to get the attention of Miss Adler. Never, in the five years she had known the youngest Holmes, had Irene Adler ever seen Master Holmes so much as acknowledge household staff, let alone smile at one. She smirked, in realisation, and decided her stay with the Holmes’ was going to be more fun than she originally thought. Sir Thomas saw the look on his sister’s face and sighed. He knew what that look meant and it meant only one thing. Trouble. He made a note to keep an extra careful eye on her. He wasn’t going to bother his Mother and Father with it. It wasn’t worth the trouble. His sister had a way of getting things to go the way she wanted. The less people involved, the better.

The Moriarty twins stood on opposite sides of the room. Master Harry stood beside his mother, as she spoke to Lord Adler, and Master James stood by the window, not taking part in any conversation at all. He simply stood looking out over the grounds. As Molly passed the window, she spotted Greg carrying some logs, for the fires, back and forwards from the store to a wheelbarrow. He had changed back out of his proper uniform, and back into his outdoor working clothes. He looked handsome, with his sleeves rolled up and his hair let loose from the stuff he had slicked it back with earlier in the day. Molly was slightly glad Earl Dearden couldn’t see him. Earl Dearden may have given the game away, if he had. And, with extra people in the house, it wouldn’t be wise.

Once all the tea was served, Molly and Sally stood together, by the door, ready to replenish any cups, or run any errands. Doctor Watson was engaged in conversation with his friend, in the corner of the room. They were huddled close together and talking in hushed tones. Master Holmes looked slightly irritated by what Doctor Watson was saying but listened to him anyway. Molly did her best to not look over at them but found her gaze there anyway. Doctor Watson finished what seemed to be a lecture and then excused himself, nodding at Lady Adler, with a tight-lipped smile, before stalking past Molly and out of the room.

“Miss Molly… Some more tea, if you please?”, Master Holmes asked her, picking up his teacup, and holding it out to her.

“Of course, sir.”, Molly nodded, curtseying, before getting the teapot and replenishing his drink. She put in the milk and sugar, as he always had it, before handing the cup back to him. As she handed it over, his fingers brushed over hers and lingered for a moment, before he took the cup from her fully.

Doctor Watson then came back into the room, smiling, and joined Master Holmes, once again, taking up a conversation with his friend and his guest, Sir Thomas Adler. Sally was sent to get some more tea, whilst Molly stayed put, and Mrs Hudson had left too, to organise things for dinner. She kept her gaze fixed on a spot on the wall, opposite her, and thought about all of the similar situations she had found herself in, like the one her employers had concocted. The amount of tea parties, and dinner parties and such… She was not allowed to go to the balls her Father held, when her Mother was still alive. She was much too young. But she often snuck out of bed and watched from the stairs as all of the beautiful men and women danced, drank wine and laughed with each other. She wondered if her coming of age ball was going to be like that. She wondered if she was ever going to get there. It was only the first day of the Holmes’ hosting guests and she was already exhausted from constantly being on guard around these people she didn’t know. It didn’t help that she was actively trying to avoid Master Holmes, too, not wanting to further the strange feelings she was having towards the man. He didn’t seem to have a problem with calling on her at every possible moment he could. At first it was to refill his teacup multiple times. Then it was to fetch his other jacket, which was practically the same as the one he was wearing. And then she had to find some book for him, that he insisted he needed. Molly was exhausted by the time it came to serving dinner, which, luckily, she was not needed for.

“So, Sherlock… You’ve found a maidservant who can put up with you.”, Miss Adler teased, over dinner. Doctor Watson shot his friend a look, trying to get him to not rise to it, but Master Holmes was not having any of it.

“Miss Molly is more capable than others have been, yes.”, Master Holmes replied.

“I bet she is.”, Miss Adler smirked.

“I don’t like what you are implying, Miss Adler. Do you have a problem?”, Master Holmes asked her, with a frown.

“No woman has ever caught your attention like that before. Well, apart from me, of course. What makes her so special?”, Miss Adler pried.

“She is my maidservant. I decided to make an effort with this one as it is easier for everyone if a new maidservant isn’t being hired every other week.”, Master Holmes replied.

“Whatever you say, darling.”, Miss Adler smirked.

“Irene…”, Sir Thomas warned.

“Back off, Tom. I’ve told you before.”, Miss Adler spat at her brother.

“They’re worse than you and Sherlock.”, Doctor Watson muttered to Earl Dearden, who was sat next to him.

“I fear you are right, John.”, Earl Dearden replied, watching Miss Adler warily, as though she might do something else suddenly.

The rest of dinner seemed to go by without any more issues, and Greg made sure to tell Molly what had transpired, and the way that Master Holmes had jumped to defence, as they drank their tea, by the fire, after supper. That made Molly smile and gave her a little hope.

The next day, Greg accompanied all of the men on a shooting trip, whilst the women stayed at the House, chatting and reading. It meant that Molly had a quiet day. She hadn’t been needed with the ladies, in the parlour, so she took it upon herself to get some extra learning in, by taking herself off to the library.

She sat in her preferred armchair, with a book in her hand. It was ‘The Odyssey’ by Homer. She was sat there only half an hour when she was interrupted.

“I thought I might find you here…”, she heard.

She immediately stood, putting the book down. “Master Holmes… Forgive me. I wasn’t needed in the parlour.”

“It is no bother, Miss Molly. Please, continue…”, Master Holmes smiled, picking up the book and handing it back to her.

Molly allowed herself to smile, before taking the book from Master Holmes and sitting back down.

“Forgive me, Sir, but I thought you had gone shooting with the other gentlemen.”, Molly said, as she got comfy again.

“Come, Miss Molly, do you really think that I would have any interest in shooting?”, Master Holmes replied, chuckling a little.

“I suppose not, sir. No.”, Molly smiled, before going back to her reading.

She looked up, after a few minutes, to find that Master Holmes had sat on the armchair opposite her, and that he, too was reading. Molly couldn’t help but notice how his large hands cradled the book, and the way his long, violinist fingers expertly turned the pages. She felt herself blush, before she quickly tore her eyes away, back to her own book.

“You’re reading Homer?”, Master Holmes asked Molly, causing her to jump a little.

“Yes, Sir. I enjoy the Greek classics.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I have a preference for Sophocles. His tale of Antigone has always been one of my favourites.”

“You relate to Antigone?”

“In a way, Sir. She is a strong female. You don’t see enough of them around, I feel.”

“I believe you are correct, Miss Molly.”

“That is very forward thinking for someone of your social standing, Sir.”

“It is. But it does not mean it is wrong. In London, there are groups emerging, you know. I doubt they will have any luck until something huge happens, but they are fighting for the right to vote.”

“I have heard of them. Although, even if they are granted the right to vote, I will not qualify. I am just a maidservant.”

“Something tells me you would qualify, Miss Molly.”

“I really wouldn’t, Sir. It is a nice thought, however. Imagine being able to vote on the laws we have to follow. Women are treated as nothing but second-class citizens. It upsets me. After all, there would be no men without the women to bare them, so why should we be demoted to such a level in society?”

Master Holmes looked at Miss Molly with awe, as he considered her words. He had never met such an outspoken woman, when it came to matters of politics. Of course, Miss Irene Adler was always causing scandal, but she never had actual interest in implementing change like the change Miss Molly was speaking of.

“I believe, Miss Molly, that you are definitely one of the most interesting young women I have ever had the pleasure to meet.”, Master Holmes said, before his brain could fully register what he was saying.

“Thank you, Sir. That means a great deal.”, Molly replied, blushing a little.

The pair then sat in a comfortable silence for another hour, both reading and stealing glances at each other, when the other was engrossed in the words they were reading. They only moved when Miss Molly was called, by Mrs Hudson, to help in the kitchen. As Molly got up to leave, Master Holmes stood with her, and bowed slightly, before she took her leave. All through helping Mrs Turner, Molly had a smile on her face, which she couldn’t shake. And, half an hour later, when Master Greg appeared, ready to help serve, after his day out with the gentlemen, he threw her a grin, like he knew what she was thinking.

Later that evening, once everyone had gone to bed, Molly wrapped herself up and took a walk around the grounds, taking in the fresh air. Greg walked with her as far as the stables, but then left her to continue her walk alone, as he was meeting Earl Dearden. As Molly came around the corner, into the courtyard at the back of the house, she noticed someone sat on one of the benches. She didn’t pay any attention to it, until she could see the person clearly. What with it being so dark, and with the person’s hair and clothing being so dark, she smiled, when she finally realised that it was Master Holmes.

“Miss Molly… What are you doing out at this time?”, Master Holmes asked.

“I needed the air, Sir. Don’t worry. I am going in now.”

“Please be careful, Miss Molly, whilst Master James Moriarty is staying here. You never know where he could be lurking. I would hate for anything to happen to you.”

“I assure you, Sir, I am perfectly fine. I walked with Master Greg as far as the stables.”

“So, he was meeting Mycroft, then.”

“You know?”

“Wait, you do?”

“Yes, Sir. I figured it out when we got back from Mr Winters’. We traded. A secret for a secret.”

“A secret? And what, Miss Molly, was yours?”

“It is a secret, Master Holmes, Sir.”, Molly said, with a small grin. “How long have you known about Earl Dearden and Master Greg?”

“Since Mycroft was 16 and Greg was 18. The reason Mother and Father haven’t pushed him to find a wife is because they know too.”

“And it doesn’t bother them?”

“You can’t help who you fall in love with.”

Molly laughed at that.

“What’s so funny?”, Master Holmes asked her.

“It’s just that those are, near enough, the exact words I said to Master Greg.”

“Your brother was a homosexual?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Your brother.”

“How did you know?”

“You are comfortable around Master Greg and support him in his relationship with my brother.”

“Yes, but what has that got to do with my brother?”

“He died.”

“Again, yes.”

“But, before that, he had a male lover.”

“He did, Sir.”

“And you supported him.”

“Of course, Sir. He was my brother.”

“Indeed.”

“Anyway, Sir. I must be off. Miss Sally will be wondering where I have got to.”

“Of course, Miss Molly. Goodnight, then.”

“Goodnight, Sir.”

Molly entered the house via the door to the courtyard, and Master Holmes watched her go. He was glad that he had insisted on staying home for the season. Miss Molly was becoming more and more interesting as the days passed. Not only that, but three of the large families were all in one place, which meant the issue Mr Winters brought to him was likely to be solved by the end of the summer. That is, of course, if his theory was correct.

The next few weeks went by uneventfully, with Molly not seeing much of the owners and guests of the house, spending most of her time Sally and Greg. The work wasn’t the easiest, at times, but having good friends around did certainly help tremendously. Every time Molly did pass Master Holmes, he always made sure to speak to her, even if it was just a quick greeting, before he got dragged away by his older brother, or his Doctor friend. Doctor Watson seemed to be enjoying himself, as he was not used to mingling with the upper classes of the country. His own family hadn’t been so grand, with his father ending up an alcoholic after the death of his mother, and his younger sister Harriet running of with the sister of a merchant, which cause quite the scandal, indeed. What were two unmarried ladies going to do without any prospects in life? The thought of what his sister was up to now always made Doctor Watson shudder. Up until her running away, they had been close, as siblings, but he had not heard a single word from her since she had left. That had been four years previously. John knew his sister was not just friends with the woman he left with, much like he knew of Greg and Earl Dearden, however it always seemed different with women. The law did not prosecute them in the same way as they did men, so he knew his sister, at least, would be safe enough to live with her friend as two spinsters.

Master James Moriarty was very much the polar opposite of his twin, Master Harry Moriarty, it had been decided, amongst the staff. Much like it had been agreed that Master Thomas Adler was not like his sister, either. In fact, Master James Moriarty and Miss Irene Adler seemed to have a similar over-titled air about them. They often shouted at staff members, when something was amiss, and they would be seen just watching people (although that was more Master James than Miss Adler). Molly was in the dining room, one evening, polishing the silver for the next day, when Miss Irene Adler entered.

“Ah, Miss Molly… Just the person I was looking for.”

“Miss Adler. Can I help you with anything, Miss?”

“Yes, you can. What is your secret?”

“I’m sorry, Miss?”

“It’s a simple enough question, Miss Molly. Master Sherlock Holmes has never showed any interest in anyone (apart from his dear Doctor Watson), let alone someone of the opposite sex. So, tell me, Miss Molly. How do you do it? I am the only one to have ever come close to Master Holmes. And even then, it was all part of one of his little mysteries, so he was merely showing off, as usual.”

“I am sorry, Miss Adler. I am not sure I understand what you are insinuating.”

“Oh, I think you do. I have seen you. With your books. Learning everything you can. You have a special agreement with the Lady of the house, is that right?”

“Yes, Miss.”

“Why?”

“I’m not sure that’s any of your business, Miss Adler.”, Lady Holmes stated, entering the room. “Thank you, Miss Molly. You may take supper.”

Molly flushed red, before curtseying and leaving the room. She took supper, remaining quiet throughout, before heading to the stables to find Greg. She knew he would be alone, due to Earl Dearden having had to go to London for a few days, on business.

“Greg!”

In the stables, she found that Greg was not alone.

“Ah, Miss Molly. So nice of you to join us. Both of the Holmes’ little servant pets, in one place. You’ve saved me a job.”, Master James Moriarty grinned.

Greg was tied to a chair, with rope, and had been gagged with a strip of cloth. His eyes were pleading for Molly to run, but she stood firmly.

“Master Moriarty… Please leave Master Greg alone.”, Molly said, calmy, although she was panicking on the inside.

“Why, when I can have so much fun with the both of you? Our Earl Dearden is away, so he is no longer breathing down my neck.”

“How did you know? About Greg and Earl Dearden, I mean?”, Miss Molly asked.

“I overheard you and Master Holmes, that night, Miss Molly. I was following you. I knew Master Greg had stopped of at the stables. So, imagine my surprise when I learned why. I know Master Holmes warned you about me, Miss Molly. But I know your secret, too. Miss Hooper.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You, my dear, are no scullery maid. You were the heiress to a great fortune. But your Uncle got it instead. What a pity it is that you were born a woman. Must sting.”

“Women are stronger than you think, Sir.”

“I don’t think so, Miss Hooper.”

Greg, by this time, was cutting his wrists with the rope, due to struggling against them so much, but he didn’t care. He needed to get out, and get to Molly, before it was too late. He had heard the stories of this vile man from Mycroft, and he wasn’t about to sit back and let anything happen to Molly. He had come to see her as a younger sister, of sorts, and felt strongly protective over her.

Master James Moriarty stepped closer and closer to Molly, who simply stood her ground. Master James Moriarty stood directly in front of her, a sick look in his eye, but Molly didn’t waiver. The man’s slimy mouth invaded hers but, still, Molly didn’t move. She was very aware of Master Greg screaming behind his gag, as he watched on in fear and horror. Greg didn’t understand it. The woman was letting this horrible man spoil her.

“I would step away, if I was you, James.”, Molly heard. She knew that voice very well, indeed. Master James Moriarty pulled away enough, to look over her shoulder, but Molly didn’t dare turn. She simply looked to Greg, who looked back at her, and nodded.

“Sherlock… Afraid I’ll ruin her, for you?”

“I said step away.”

“But we were just getting to the fun part.”, James replied, before placing a hand on one of Molly’s breasts, making her flinch.

“Leave her alone.”

“I don’t think so, Sherlock. I know too much. You know I do. I know all about Greg here, and Earl Dearden. I can see why Earl Dearden is so attached. There is something about a man who you know could throw you around.”

“This isn’t about Mycroft, or Greg, James. This is about you and me. That is the reason you rigged a supposed case at the Winters’. To get my attention. You have it. Now, let go of Molly.”

“Ooh. Molly, is it? No Miss Molly. How scandalous, Master Holmes. Falling for a lowly servant. But then that has never been quite true, has it? You knew she was different, didn’t you?”

“Master Moriarty. Please don’t.”, Molly pleaded.

“I’m sorry, Lady Molly Hooper. No can do.”, he said, grabbing Molly by the waist, and turning her around. He held on tight, with his back pressed right up against her. Molly, for the first time, could see Sherlock’s face.

“I knew there was something different but that would not have mattered. I would have found a way, James. She is the most amazing young woman I have ever met.”

“You’re showing you’re hand there, Master Holmes. And I thought our dear Irene had caught your eye.”

“It was never that way with Miss Adler. Now, please, just let Molly go.”

“I don’t think I will.”

“I think you will.”, Earl Dearden said, appearing behind his brother. He glanced at Greg, and there was a flash of hurt in his eyes, before his hard mask fell in place again.

“And why is that?”

“The authorities are here. I never went to London for business. Sherlock and I devised the plan. We knew you would never strike if you thought I was present on the estate. Doctor Watson, you can come out now.”

Doctor Watson then also appeared, making a beeline for Greg, untying him and tending to his wounds.

“Now, let Lady Hooper go, James.”

Master Moriarty smiled, sickeningly, before letting go of Molly, allowing her to rush into Master Holmes’ arms. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, and held her close, as she began to cry.

“Sherlock… Take Molly and Greg inside. Doctor Watson will accompany you. I will deal with this villain.”

Master Holmes, probably for the first time in his life, listened to his brother, nodded, and kept one arm around Molly, as he led the way back to the house. Upon entering the house, the Adler’s, the Moriarty’s and the Holmes’ were all waiting in the parlour.

“John… I’ll take Greg and Molly. If you would be so kind as to explain that Master James will not be returning and will, in fact, be hanged for his crimes, then I would be most grateful.”

“Of course, Sherlock.”

Doctor Watson entered the parlour, whilst Master Holmes took both Molly and Greg to the kitchen, where he had Mrs Turner get them both a glass of brandy. He never once let go of Molly, even if he was just touching her lightly.

Greg sat, drinking his brandy and staring into the fire. Molly sat, with her legs pulled into her chest, and her head resting on Master Holmes’ shoulder. She knew it was improper, but she didn’t care. After not very long, they were joined by Earl Dearden, who immediately took Greg in his arms and kissed him fiercely. They then sat together, on the chair Greg had previously occupied on his own, curled around each other, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Master Holmes watched on, with a smile. Molly, however, still stared blankly into the fire.

“I’m sorry.”, Molly said, quietly, to no one in particular.

“Whatever for, my dear?”, Mycroft asked her, looking on with concern.

“Master Holmes warned me about him. And if I hadn’t had been out that night, then he would have never known about you and Greg, Sir.”

“Call me, Mycroft, please. After all, you are family now, are you not?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Ignore him, Mol. But do call him Mycroft. Are you alright?”, Greg asked her.

“I don’t know.”, she replied, before feeling and arm snake around her waist. She tensed a little, at first, remembering the feeling of James Moriarty’s arm around her, but then settled quickly, before turning her head to bury it into Master Holmes’ neck.

“Bed, my love?”

“Mycroft?”, Greg asked, shocked.

“Yes?”

“Did you just say bed? As in your bed?”

“Yes. Mother and Father have known for years, it seems, and are fine with it.”

“Well, you were never very discreet, brother. Especially when Greg got into his uniform. You undressed him with your eyes.”, Master Holmes chuckled.

“Yes, well, come, my love… Let’s leave these two to sort things out.”, Mycroft said, standing, and putting his hand out to help Greg up. Greg was blushing a bit but smiled and took his lover’s hand.

“Goodnight, Mol.”

“Night, Greg.”

They left the kitchen, leaving just Master Holmes and Molly.

“How are you feeling, Miss Molly?”

“You know the truth now… Are you not angry?”, Molly asked the man.

“Why, no… Never with you. I was planning to ask Mother and Father for their blessing, anyway. Even if you were just a maidservant. But I knew you were not.”

“But I am not yet of age. I came here to be your Mother and Father’s ward.”

“I think Mother had a plan, from the start, to get us to marry, Molly.”

“Master Holmes, I…”

“Sherlock, please.”

“Sherlock.”, Molly said, with a smile, looking up at his face, for the first time since they had sat down.

“Molly, my love. Will you allow me to take away the imprint of that awful man’s lips?”, Sherlock asked, edging closer to Molly.

“Yes.”, she whispered, before feeling Sherlock’s lips pressed to hers. It was different to when Master Moriarty had forced himself on her. Sherlock was so soft and gentle, on hand resting on Molly’s cheek as his lips moved with hers. Molly gasped at the feeling of Sherlock’s tongue running along her bottom lip, and sighed in content as their tongues met, and danced together.

“Whatever will your Mother say, Master Holmes?”, Molly teased, pulling away slightly.

“She will say ‘about time’, I imagine.”, Sherlock replied, with a smile, resting his forehead against that of his love.

“What will become of Master James Moriarty?”

“He will be hanged. Mycroft got together the statements of others he has defiled and mistreated. He won’t be a bother anymore.”

“But why did he stage that case for you? It doesn’t make sense.”

“He knew of me, of course. And he knew I hadn’t formed any sort of attachment with anyone. He was involved, in part, in the issues I had with Miss Adler and he hasn’t left me alone since. He seemed to believe he needed to beat me, in some way.”

“What an awful man.”

“Indeed. Now, I believe I was wiping away his wrong doings?”

“You were.”, Molly smiled, before initiating the kiss herself, this time. They kissed for a few minutes, this time, before someone clearing their throat caused them to jump apart.

“Lady Holmes has asked me to show Lady Hooper to her rooms.”, Mrs Hudson announced.

“My own rooms?”, Molly asked, in surprise.

“Of course, Miss. Lady Holmes has also decided to bring forwards your introduction to society. We are to host a ball, in your honour, a fortnight from now.”, Mrs Hudson told her, with a soft smile.

“Oh, my…”, Molly gasped, with a grin.

“Come, my love. You must go to your new rooms and get settled. What do you say to a ride tomorrow? We can go to the sea”, Master Holmes said, holding his hand out to help Molly to stand.

“I say that is a perfect idea. I have yet to see the sea.”

“That settles it, then. Goodnight, my love.”, Master Holmes said, softly, before placing one last kiss to her lips.

“Goodnight.”, Molly replied, before following Mrs Hudson to her new rooms.

Master Holmes watched her go, and decided, very quickly, that he was going to ask her to marry him at the ball. He immediately went to his Mother, to gain her approval, and set his plans into motion.

When Master Holmes got back to his rooms, he found his friend waiting for his return.

“Well, Holmes?”

“I am going to ask her to marry me, Watson.”

“I thought you might say that. Your Father filled me in on the details… You wouldn’t be marrying below yourself at all.”

“Indeed.”

“Well, Holmes. Congratulations.”

“She hasn’t agreed yet, Watson.”

“No. But she will. When are you to ask her?”

“At the ball.”

“I knew it.”

“You knew what, John?”

“I knew there was a romantic buried somewhere in that big heart of yours, Sherlock.”

“John…”

“No, Sherlock. I never thought I would see that day, I must admit. But you have been so much better since Lady Hooper entered your life. You have not, once, been tempted to touch any kind of drug, and for that, I am proud of you.”

“You are getting sentimental in your old age, John.”

“Less of the old… But it seems to me, Sherlock, that you are too.”

“It seems so. Now, Watson, get thee a wife!”

“Shakespeare, Holmes, really? You really are a sentimental old git, aren’t you?”, Watson chuckled.

Holmes joined in the laughing, before the pair then bid each other a goodnight. Watson went to his room, and Master Holmes climbed into bed, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

Across the house, in Molly’s new rooms, Molly and Sally were sat in front of the fire, as Molly filled Sally in on what had happened, both of them giggling and blushing when it came to the way Master Holmes had been so tender with her.

The next day saw the guests of the house leaving. Lady and Lord Moriarty were apologising profusely for their sons’ actions, whilst his brother looked as though he wanted to be sick. After all, such a scandal would mean he would suffer the consequences. He would not be able to find a good match, because of his brother’s actions. Their family would be outcast from society. The Adler family took their leave, too, with Miss Irene Adler not speaking a word to anyone, as she stormed out of the house and took a seat in the carriage. The Earl of Danby, Sir Thomas, however, took his time. He seemed to be rejoicing in his sister’s misfortune, as he knew she had planned on marrying Master Holmes herself. He left after promising Earl Dearden that they would meet, when both men were back in London. That annoyed his younger sister even more.

Molly stood by Greg as the last carriage pulled away, smiling a little. Master Holmes and Earl Dearden were stood with their parents. Molly and Greg felt it wrong to stand with them, but neither were required to stand with the staff any longer. Earl Dearden turned around, holding out his arm for Greg to take, which he did. The pair then took off towards the stables. Lord and Lady Holmes watched the two men go with a smile. They were happy that their son didn’t feel the need to hide it around them any longer. They then made their way into the house, with the servants following, leaving just Master Holmes and Molly.

“I believe you promised me the sea.”, Molly said to her lover.

“That I did, my love. Come, I have had Mrs Turner put together a picnic. I thought we could take a carriage, instead of riding. We can leave that until next time.”

“That sounds perfect. Do I need to change?”

“No, my love. You are perfect as you are.”, Master Holmes told her, before kissing her cheek softly. They both then made their way to where the carriage was already waiting, with the picnic basket, before heading out towards the sea.

They sat next to each other in the carriage, with Master Holmes’ gloved hand placed on Molly’s knee, and Molly’s head resting on his shoulder.

“I could get used to this.”, Molly admitted, as the pair sat, with their picnic, on top of a sand dune, looking down over the beach.

“Yes? Good. Because I think I could too. What do you think of London?”

“I have never been.”

“We must rectify that at the earliest convenience. We can stay in my rooms on Baker Street. I am sure you will love it. And I can take you to all of the parties.”

“But you don’t like parties.”

“Not really, but you do. So, it would be easier to bear, at your side.”

“You really are so sweet, Sherlock.”

“I like it when you call me by my name.”, Master Holmes said, before stealing a kiss from her lips.

Down by the sea, Molly found herself falling even more in love with the man in front of her. She was looking forwards to see what would happen, in the weeks to come, and knew that she was set, for the rest of her life.

“Molly?”, Master Holmes asked her, noticing her absence from her current location, as she stood, looking out over the sea.

“Sorry. I was miles away.”, Molly said, turning to find herself wrapped in Master Holmes’ arms.

“Somewhere nice, I hope?”

“Oh, I would say so.”, Molly said, with a grin, as she thought of how they would grow old together.

“Molly… I am not very good at this. You know, emotions… And some days I we will be as I always have been. I will not always be kind to you. And I am sorry. But I think I am falling for you. Hard.”

“Oh, Sherlock… I love you, too.”, Molly said, before pulling Master Holmes into a searing kiss.

They stayed by the sea while longer, taking a stroll, arm in arm, along the beach, before making their way back to the carriage and home.

Before too long, the ball was suddenly upon them. A dress had been sent for, from a boutique in London, and Molly looked absolutely beautiful in it. Sally had helped her to dress and had put her hair up perfectly. Molly had then put on the jewels her Father had bought for her, just before he had taken ill, and smiled, when she looked in the mirror.

“Master Holmes will not know what to do with himself, Miss Molly.”, Sally told her friend, with a big smile.

“I do hope so, Sally. God, I am nervous.”

“You will be just fine. You have Lord and Lady Holmes, and of course Earl Dearden, as well as your dear Master Holmes. It will be splendid.”

Little did Molly know, however, that Miss Sally knew of Master Holmes’ plan to propose to her that very night.

Molly looked at herself in the mirror one last time, before taking a deep breath and declaring she was ready. Earl Dearden was to escort her into the ballroom, it had been decided, much to Master Holmes’ disapproval, but Molly had promised Sherlock the first two dances, so he was soon appeased.

“My dear, Molly… You look exquisite.”, Mycroft said, with a smile, as she approached.

“Why, thank you, Mycroft. I only wish a certain someone was able to join us.”

“Indeed. However, he must stay away until everyone has gone. I do miss him, so, when we are not together.”

“He misses you, too.”

“I like to think he does, yes.”

“I know he does.”

“Well, yes. Shall we, then?”, Earl Dearden asked, holding out his arm to his future sister-in-law.

“We shall.”, Molly replied, with a smile, before taking Earl Dearden’s arm, and walking into the ball room.

The place had been decorated gloriously. There were flowers, and the chandeliers were shining just right. Molly thought it magical. Master Holmes noticed his brother and his love, as soon as they entered. His jaw nearly dropped, when he saw just how beautiful Molly looked.

“Close your mouth, Holmes. You’ll catch flies.”, Watson told his friend, with a smile.

“But, Watson… Have you seen her dress? She is the most beautiful creature to ever walk the earth, I am sure.”

“Oh, Lord. Go to her then, you big, old romantic heart.”, he told his friend, with a pat on the shoulder.

Master Holmes immediately handed his glass of champagne to Watson, before crossing the ballroom to greet his love.

“Molly, my love… You look exquisite.”, he told her, causing her to blush.

Earl Dearden took Molly’s hand from the crook of his elbow, and held it out to his younger brother, who took it his own. He placed a kiss to the back her hand, before tucking it in his own arm.

“Thank you, Brother Mine.”, Master Holmes said, with a small smile.

“You’re welcome, Sherlock.”, Earl Dearden replied, before nodding, and taking his leave. He spotted Doctor Watson and went and stood by him, and they watched, together, as Molly and Sherlock took to the dance floor.

“I am sorry, Watson.”

“Whatever for, Dearden?”

“I know the affections you hold towards my brother are not dissimilar to those that I hold towards my dear Gregory. You are a good friend to him.”

“I, uh… Yes, well. He is so happy with Lady Hooper. I mean, just look at him, Dearden. He is besotted. I became content, as soon as I saw them together at the Winters’, that I would die a bachelor.”

“There is time yet, Watson.”

“Indeed, there is, Dearden. There is only one Sherlock, though.”, Watson said, as he watched his friend twirl around the dance floor with the woman, he was going to ask to marry him.

“I truly am sorry, John. Don’t be disheartened. Stay close. My brother would be lost without his Doctor.”

“Thank you, Mycroft. But, don’t worry. I am not going anywhere. I like Molly. She has a kind heart and she will love him wholly. That is all we could ever want for him, is it not?”

“It is, John. It is indeed.”

Sherlock and Molly danced another three dances, before they took their leave of the dance floor, in search of a refreshment.

“Some air, perhaps, my love?”, Master Holmes asked her, once they had both had something to drink.

“Yes.”, Molly nodded, before letting herself be led out to the courtyard that they had spoken in, those weeks before.

“I hope you are content, my love.”, Master Holmes said, as he wrapped his arms around his love.

“I am very content. I have never been so happy in my life.”

“I believe I have something that may make you happier.”, Master Holmes said, as he pulled away, and knelt down on one knee, with a ring box in his hand. Molly gasped in shock, her hand shooting to cover her surprise.

“My dear, Lady Molly Hooper. I know this is not the most conventional way, but then when have we ever stuck to conventional. You came into my life, putting up with my mood swings and my experiments immediately. You are clever, and beautiful and pure of heart. So, please… Would you do the honour of becoming my wife?”

“Yes! Sherlock, yes! Of course!”, Molly squealed, before pulling Sherlock up from the floor, so she could kiss him properly, and thoroughly.

“My love, the ring…”, Master Holmes chuckled, after pulling away slightly.

“Oh, yes…”, Molly laughed, before letting Master Holmes take off her glove, so that he might place the gorgeous, diamond ring on her finger.

“It’s perfect, my love.”, Molly said, as they stood, their foreheads together, both looking down at the ring on her finger.

“It needed to be, to fit in, my love.”

“Oh, Sherlock…”

The pair kissed and kissed, until Molly worried that they might be missed from the party, so they made their way back inside. Molly held onto Master Holmes’ hand, their fingers entwinned, and their faces wore matching grins, as they entered the ball room once more.


End file.
